


回音

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·自设背景，校园恋爱向·傻白甜的小白文——有趣的故事总会有回音，对你的心意总是要回应。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手补档。

01.姗姗来迟 

『我不介意你慢动作   
也不介意这次先擦肩而过   
某天我们总会遇到对方然后说   
原来啊 是你噢』——《姗姗来迟》

 

夏天，总是这么热情洋溢，让人爱恨交加。 

 

刚踏进Q大图书馆，享受着扑面而来的冷气与清凉，金博洋终于逃离了能把人晒到变种的炎炎烈日，从近乎奄奄一息转换到了基本神清气爽的状态，万分感谢图书馆的空调救他一条小命。金博洋缓过劲后深呼一口气，站在门口感受冲刷而下的凉风，几分钟后十万个不乐意地挪了脚步。他抬手随意地将手背贴着额头试探有没有中暑，边走近图书馆边抬头向四周望去，转眼就看到坐在不远处角落的隔壁宿舍的老王同学，对方看了他半秒后，冲他抱了抱拳。 

 

大概意思就像说，勇士，真的勇士，这么热的天气这么热的太阳，小伙子还不撑把伞，可谓是真汉子。 

 

金博洋愣了下，挑眉思考着老王同学的意思，目光落到对方脚下的花边小洋伞，又转了目光望向他对面坐着看书的长发女生，片刻后意会点头，打了个招呼后以示不打扰了，在老王同学深切同情与佩服的眼神下转身就离开了最前面的区域。 

 

非礼勿视非礼勿扰，善哉善哉。 

 

图书馆约会，正常，正常。金博洋非常理解，毕竟都已经是大二生了，早已经见怪不怪，少男少女，哪个不趁着大好青春年华让红尘作伴过的潇潇洒洒浪浪漫漫？从容淡定地从一对对来图书馆或蹭空调或陶冶情操或酝酿恋爱气氛或感悟大学氛围的情侣中路过，金博洋晃过一楼发现来晚了，心想没关系，心态平和地转身上了二三四五楼，旋转几圈后心态崩了，面带礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑转回了一楼。 

 

谁能想到周末的图书馆坐满了成双成对的校友们呢。 

 

简直令人发指！ 

 

金博洋气愤地摸出手机打开微信跟刚跟他结束午餐对话的金融系的金杨发出了一句吐槽，顺手加了个[人间哪值得.jpg]的表情包，感受着先前被太阳晒到滚烫一时半会还没缓过来的手机温度。 

 

外面，火热的太阳灼烧我的皮肤，我的手机因此热情；里面，人情社会的冷漠，对单身人士的无形嘲讽化作冷冷冰雨拍打我的心，生活就是如此精彩。 

 

金博洋给金杨发去一句话：［你能明白我的感受吗？］ 

 

金杨正在输入中…… 

 

［能的，非常理解。所以既然你都出去了，外面这么热，到时候你回宿舍，能不能顺带给我一杯奶茶？多冰少珍珠，中杯就可以，谢谢啦。］ 

 

我%&#￥$……金博洋握着手机表情扭曲，扯了扯嘴角，动动手指头发了几个表情包跟金杨斗了几个回合的图后锁了屏幕不再理会任何消息。 

 

他开始苦恼自己最近的辩论稿该怎么高效率提早完成，大学生活自在又快活，多让人自规自觉地学习，让自己掌控时间，整体效果自然比不过全心全意一心只读圣贤书一意为考取功名的高中时代。金博洋也不例外，为了控制自己约束自己，他一向会定个时间段提前完成某件事情再计划休闲娱乐，今天刚好有空排到最近的稿子，本打算要在图书馆里完成，结果来的太晚些，导致没有位置留给他了。 

 

金博洋惆怅地站在图书馆门口一旁吹着冷风思考问题。 

 

其实来的晚是有原因的。 

 

原因就在今天中午午餐后他撞倒的一个人。 

 

金博洋想到这里的时候摸出不再发烫的手机，解锁，点开微信，看着最新添加的好友信息框开始发愣。 

 

［我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了。］ 

 

备注人，羽生结弦。 

 

So，问题来了，羽生结弦是谁？ 

 

金博洋可以认真地回复说，一个跟他不同级不同系的地质学的师兄。 

 

听说过，但不认识。 

 

听说过是什么程度的听说？ 

 

就是那种你随便逛逛学校论坛，里面官方放出学院级获奖名单上第一个出现的名字，这一个学期以来各项成绩出类拔萃传说中的留学生学霸，情感讨论区每几分钟更新的帖子十个里就有八个提到的人物，一般是那些八卦对方原来喜欢黄熊精、讨论对方今天特别理工生的衣着到底O不OK、提问能不能追他做男朋友、惊讶对方执着的黑T恤款式真简单别致、怀疑对方有天45°跟女孩擦肩而过时闻到身上有淡淡草莓糖的味道、日常赞叹对方迷人的气质与优异的表现等等等等一些看上去无趣实际上确实无趣的话题，论坛贴吧微博公众号主要关注对象，大家平时聊天随意夸赞他都人比人气死人的隔壁家的优秀大学生，传说厉害到仿佛有着穿漫系统的主角区常驻嘉宾，样样皆惊艳，如此程度的听说。 

 

不认识是什么程度的不认识？ 

 

就是因为不同专业文理不一，少接触也没碰面，经常擦肩而过都不知晓，最遥远的距离也许是吃饭排到你前面都因为低头在刷他的八卦而本人的脸也没怎么刷过的距离。 

 

不过金博洋对羽生结弦还是有印象的，虽然平时术业有专攻宿舍都不通，路过都不识走路都打转，但在一些学校活动赛事里当观众围观时还是见过积极主动参加活动的羽生同学，脸还是记得的，气质是过目不忘的，仔细看看还是认得出的。 

 

所以两个人撞到一块的时候，金博洋还是很快就认出了羽生结弦，就很镇定。 

 

今天没课自由自在的金博洋早早吃完饭走出食堂躲过其他有课的学生拥挤在食堂门口的这一劫后转弯，很“不幸”地在咖啡馆前一个不小心撞上了正低头研究手机就这么一瞬间没看清路的羽生结弦。 

 

怎么说呢，这应该就是，妙啊。 

 

“抱歉抱歉，没撞疼吧？”金博洋当时很懵，第一个反应是，确认过脑袋，没坏。还行。 

 

那时身量差不多的两个人就这么直接额头碰额头撞到了一块，毕竟走路不看路那就无巧不成书，金博洋揉着额头连忙问同样被撞到的羽生结弦，低头往地下一看，边说边帮对方捡起散落一地的复印表格。捡着捡着发现哪里不对劲，很不对劲，金博洋怀疑自己中暑产生了幻觉，意识到什么后，他抬眼目不转睛地盯着摘下眼镜检查眼镜腿有没有坏的青年。 

 

咿，咋、咋有点…… 

 

这位同学好生眼熟。 

 

“没事。”青年重新戴上调整过的眼镜，缓过来向金博洋微笑道。 

 

金博洋看清楚之后想，没错，确实是羽生结弦，看他身上的传闻中理工必备眼镜与黑T，确实是我每天刷论坛都能刷到照片的人。 

 

等看清楚对面的金博洋的模样，羽生结弦明显错愕了一秒，你说巧不巧，这金博洋同学，羽生结弦也是听说过，不认识。 

 

这听说过是什么意思呢，就是偶尔学校文艺汇演有这法学系的高材生出席朗诵，社团在青春广场办的艺术节有这个吉他社的首席吉他手招新卖萌，这一个学期校运会的长跑第一名在线撩人，三好学生四好青年五等德智体美劳全面发展，为广大优秀学生树立榜样，小虎牙够不够吸引人注意？够，肤白貌美八卦区有没有姓名？有，粉丝团后援会能不能给力点？能！ 

 

那不认识是什么意思？ 

 

就是一开始因为对方的中文名字笔画多就格外在乎但擦肩而过一下子卡带，过了一条街才恍然想起对方真眼熟，没机会正式打过招呼，知道对方跟自己一样喜欢去图书馆享受午后安静时光偶尔还得知跟对方撞了同款耳机，暗戳戳地注意图书馆角落的对方很久但就是倔强地要当最眼熟的陌生人。 

 

原来真的是他啊……   
羽生结弦突然感到人生奇幻。 

 

“你是、你是那个理工学院的羽生结弦？？”金博洋诧异道。 

 

“是。你是……文法系的金博洋？”羽生结弦同样诧异道。 

 

“是啊是啊，幸会幸会。”金博洋哈哈哈哈一顿傻笑，笑完后起身向羽生结弦伸出手去以示友好。 

 

羽生结弦回过神来笑眯眯地握紧，“初次见面，请多指教。” 

 

在礼貌又带着些许奇妙的气氛下，两个人友好认真地进行了学业互夸、职业微笑、“大吃一惊原来你认识我”、“我的妈呐原来你也认识我”等一系列感到不可思议人生充满奇迹的对话之后，金博洋率先提出了要不要加个联系方式方便以后见不到面也能常聊天的请求，羽生结弦毫不犹豫地点了点头并在两人的深思熟虑之下，金博洋当场给社交软件绝缘体的羽生结弦下了个微信并加了好友设了备注万事俱备只欠Hello。 

 

莫名其妙又顺理成章地搞定了这个事情，金博洋目送着要赶去给导师送资料先行离开的羽生结弦，望着他的背影深思。 

 

为什么生活总比小说要戏剧一万倍？艺术加工都有没有这么能扯，撞到羽生结弦就算了，对方居然还认识我，最后我们竟然还加了微信？ 

 

“太真实了。” 

 

在宿舍开着空调的金杨边开着电脑刷课做题边跟先给他带奶茶的金博洋打电话，听完金博洋刚刚说的这些事后感叹道，掐指一算。 

 

“你这个概率，我怀疑这是你命中有劫。” 

 

“什么劫？”金博洋随口问了句。 

 

金杨思索一阵，“桃花劫。” 

 

“……” 

 

信了你的邪！ 

 

金博洋没好气地翻了翻眼皮，让金杨别乱说，被别人听见真的不怕上不了论坛的头条，最后说了几句就挂了电话站在原地等待店员给自己打包点的奶茶。他低头玩了会手机，无所事事地刷了阵抖音，一个手滑错开屏幕，又转到了微信里羽生结弦的信息界面。 

 

好巧不巧，就是要我发信息是不是？金博洋抿嘴，思考了没半分钟，指尖就点上手机键盘，一个“你好啊”停在对话框里，显得简单，又，不失拘谨，礼貌里又显一点点俏皮。 

 

个鬼。 

 

金博洋快速地删掉了三个字，盯着一直没有对话的微信界面发着呆。 

 

羽生有可能是因为刚刚玩微信，不会玩，所以暂时没有给他发信息，空白的界面里唯有最开始的一句提示映入眸中。 

 

这算是，认识的开始吗？ 

 

谁要说第一句话呢？ 

 

就在金博洋关掉微信的那一瞬间，熟悉的声音从身后响起。 

 

“嗨。博洋君，又见面啦。”

 

羽生结弦刚关了奶茶店的门，看着转过头的金博洋笑开，眼弯弯，笑的如月亮般柔和。 

 

“你刚刚是在给我发信息吗？”羽生结弦上前向金博洋的方向走近了点，金博洋微微一愣，无意地低头瞄了眼手里的手机，羽生结弦注意到后又笑道。 

 

“比起这种不一定能联系见面说话的工具，我更愿意直接来找你噢。”


	2. Chapter 2

02.马不停蹄 

 

『Q大论坛/情感咨询类   
新帖/我就想问问周六食堂旁边的咖啡馆打折吗 

最新回复/楼主这是在拐弯抹角地八卦昨天撞一块的两个小哥哥吧 

楼主回复/被你看穿了，其实我一直偷偷站他俩的CP，吃安利吗朋友』 

 

午后的暖阳在外头撒下一片金色，灿烂地晃眼，光影描绘着Q大学院建筑的轮廓，勾勒出独特的景，暖色调闯进眼瞳里，让人心情开始明朗。 

周末坐在店里的人还算挺多，以情侣为主以闺蜜为辅，先前金博洋在柜台前排着队等待着，前面还有两个人，估摸着时间，不久前点的奶茶快打包好了。 

奶茶店风格简洁又富有创意，米色的墙上画着简笔画，一只小狗跟一只小猫在屋檐下相遇的故事格外生动有趣，昏黄灯光如同温暖黄昏，照亮了墙上的童话。香浓的奶香味与果香扑向鼻腔，冰块相碰摇晃的声音动听妙意，配着店里放着的BGM，气温微凉，隔绝外面夏日的火焰。 

［它是否是一种味道 还是引力］* 

 

“比起这种不一定能联系见面说话的工具，我更愿意直接来找你噢。” 

 

话音与歌声一同落下，金博洋的大脑仍有点运转不过来，愣愣地看着走上来站在他身边微微笑着的羽生结弦，握紧自己的手机，眨着眼张了张嘴在思考现在这个时候这个对话到底应该怎么回应。 

要说出口的话在心里打转，心跳却不受控制地加速，也许总有那么一瞬间，对着某个人，听完某句话，有什么就慢慢开始转变，像汽水里的泡泡，咕噜咕噜冒出来，又很快平淡下去，你想找出这些时刻，想好好地进行理智分析与判断，却发现原来无处可寻，因为它无处不在。 

金博洋就不明白了，这种奇怪的感觉是因何存在。他一时间没说话，只是向羽生结弦点头笑了笑，颇有些尴尬，示意自己从对方眼神里感知到情绪，感到也很……惊喜？ 

惊喜我们又碰面了，真有缘啊？ 

还是惊喜我一想你，你就出现？ 

可不是所有的感觉，都有原因可寻。冷是空调搞的鬼，热是太阳点的火，你啊……我因何而惊，又因何而喜呢。 

寻不到的，才是最奇妙的地方。 

 

“520号顾客，您的奶茶打包好了。” 

 

伴随着客人推开门晃开的灵动风铃声，店员的声音突然传来，像剧本里必须要打断氛围的桥段，一下子把人拉回现实。 

金博洋忙往旁边挪了一步，让开位置给前面的姑娘离开，转头无意向停在原地的羽生结弦那边瞥了一眼，意料之中听见有女孩们的小声惊呼窃窃私语，意料之中看到周围已经有人围了上去打招呼，心情顿时复杂。 

 

“羽生怎么也来奶茶店啦？喝奶茶吗？我请你呀！” 

 

“是那个羽生结弦学长吗？哇，真人耶！” 

［爱就像 蓝天白云 晴空万里 突然暴风雨］* 

 

就很真实，毕竟人家是学校里的“名人”，群众们此时不围观更待何时。金博洋最后又看了眼被围起来跟个猴似的羽生结弦，抱以同情的目光，不由得暗自窃笑，诶，这个场景还挺有意思的。 

刚刚那种复杂心情果然是个错觉。 

“谢谢。”金博洋拿过奶茶后道了个谢。小店员冲金博洋笑了笑，说了句不客气欢迎下次再来，而后注意到不远处有些热闹，抬头瞄了一眼露出礼貌假笑的羽生结弦，了然地收回目光。 

金博洋转身就要离开，准备回宿舍，在被围着暂时走不开的羽生结弦面前路过的时候还是很有良心地停了下来。两个人眉来眼去，使着眼色，你看我我看你地传递另次元的电波信号，最后接收到在线频道愉快地理解明白了想要说的意思。 

羽生结弦是在向他求助让金博洋带着他走，金博洋看出来了。 

金博洋同意了这个没有计划的请求，羽生结弦看出来了。 

于是金博洋佯装咳嗽，清了清喉咙，礼貌向那群姑娘们开口，“各位同学，那个你们说完了吗？我们，有事要走了。” 

说完还不忘向转头看他的一个短发女生做了手势，金博洋指了指羽生结弦，又指了指自己，示意“我们”。 

这个“我们”说的就很有灵性。 

“你们？你、们？” 

一时间，女孩们闭了嘴，空气都凝固静止了许多，像是有什么破碎了一样，碎了一地。金博洋不明所以，跟着回应“对啊对啊”的羽生结弦配以真诚而不失明亮的眼神。 

两个男人说我们，有什么问题吗？没有啊。 

但有句话叫说者无意，听者有心，晓得吗？ 

离羽生结弦最近的女孩听罢眨了眨眼睛，突然在脑海里刮起了风暴，堪比果汁搅拌机，一个开关就把她的思维全都搅碎了，捡不起来。 

你们居然认识？ 

啊我的脑袋都在想什么……这不可能！他们原来真的认识啊？我一直以为他们不熟？所以成真了？我拉的郎成真了？？ 

只要一个眼神就确定，山无棱，天地合，他们真的有戏！ 

“羽生跟博洋……你们认识啊？”有个女生忽而出声问道，她是金博洋的学妹，偶尔会跟同专业的金博洋见上几次面，认识两个人纯属巧合，此刻语气里满是不可思议，就像是在朋友圈点赞猛的发现原来这一个圈子里的人跟另一个圈子的人是重合的那般惊奇，两个看似八竿子都打不着的人，一个理科生一个文科生，原来关系还超乎想象？ 

嘤嘤嘤。女生一拳把心里的嘤嘤怪打趴下，意味深长地看了看满脸无辜走到金博洋身边的羽生结弦，又看了看满脑袋黑人问号的金博洋，缓缓地点了点头。 

思维开始发散，脑洞不断开拓。 

“认识啊。就今天认识的。怎么了吗？”金博洋一脸不解，实话实说，羽生结弦在一旁同步点头解说真假。 

怎么看都觉得这两个人都认识很久了，刚认识的人会靠的这么近吗？你看看羽生就快贴到博洋的脸上去了啊——女生皱着眉，不认同地摇摇头，直觉告诉她，这两人之间一定有故事。 

小说里都是这么写的！ 

“没事没事，就觉得很神奇，没想到你们居然认识……毕竟专业年级也不同。”之前离羽生结弦最近的姑娘打了圆场笑着说，心里却在想让你们感受一下自己在论坛里经常拉郎的两个人往你嘴里塞糖的感觉好不好啊哥哥们。 

生活，远比小说精彩，怪我不够大胆猜想，限制了你们的撒糖。 

“噢，我也觉得很奇妙呢。”金博洋恍然大悟又隐约觉得哪里不对劲，还是先接了话说，随后聊了差不多看准形势转身推着羽生结弦就要往奶茶店门口走，“如果没什么事，我两就先走啦，拜拜！” 

“真的非常不好意思，我跟博洋君有事要先离开，抱歉。”在女孩们探究的目光下，羽生结弦预感到女生们有可能还要追问什么，忙转身向女孩们略一弯腰笑着致歉，“谢谢各位，下次再见。” 

“好的好的！拜拜！” 

“没关系！再见！” 

姑娘目送着在她眼里肩并肩手拉手兄弟一起走实际像逃走的羽生结弦跟金博洋，神情凝重，一切不可言说只要确认眼神意会，转身向自己身边的闺蜜小声说了一句话。 

入股吗朋友？ 

* 

看上去像“落荒而逃”的两个人离开奶茶店后相视一笑，在校道上说闹着一同往学校宿舍楼走去，金博洋想到刚刚的情形，“噗嗤”一声边走边调侃总被女生围着的羽生结弦，嘴角上扬，一直压不下去。 

阳光像是眷顾地落到枯叶堆积的地上，透过茂密的树叶缝隙形成斑驳光影，毫不吝啬地将最后的暖意洒到他们身上，柔和了彼此的眉眼，微风拂面。 

在他旁边的羽生结弦无奈地看着笑的不可自拔的金博洋，感受近黄昏的太阳慢慢淡去的温度。他小心地观察着身边这个人的一举一动，尽管为了不让金博洋发现目光时而转移，望着望着旁边的树就落到金博洋身上，颇有点心虚，但还是无法控制心里这点小心思，以前在图书馆他只敢看背影，如今真的认识了，真心好奇眼前这个人到底是如何的模样，想了解更多一些有关他的事情。 

好像一见到这个人就失控了，真奇怪。 

“博洋君。”羽生结弦想了一段时间，最后还是问出了口，微皱着眉故作委屈，“刚刚的我真的有这么好笑吗？” 

“啊？”被点名的金博洋从胡思乱想里回过神来，听清楚后赶紧摆摆手，“没有没有，我是觉得，呃，挺有意思的。” 

“挺有意思是什么意思？”羽生结弦略微偏着头问。 

金博洋抿着嘴转头想了想，“就是很有趣。” 

“有趣？”羽生结弦倒不明白了，笑问，“是觉得我被围观有趣呢，还是觉得‘我们’有趣？” 

“‘我们’怎么有趣了？”金博洋一头雾水。 

羽生结弦见他没反应过来，轻轻地叹了口气，他可是觉得那些姑娘们在听到这两个字时眼神就不一样了，说不出来的奇怪，不对劲。 

我们，怎么了吗？ 

“我，和，你。”羽生结弦指了指自己，说着又指了指金博洋，百思不得其解地想了半天，也没得出个所以然来，“很好啊。” 

应冥冥之中的牵引得以今日相遇，很好呀。 

“我觉得她们可能是觉得我两一文一理，怎么都扯不到关系的两个人，居然互相认识，觉得很难以置信吧。”金博洋认真地深思了一会，得出了自己的答案，心里却非常赞同这个想法。 

毕竟我在今日之前，我也没想到能认识你啊。在此之前，我还以为我们没有机会认识呢。 

如果没能见面仅当过客，那往后就算是擦肩而过奔向彼此的人生，都不会觉得遗憾可惜了吧。 

“也是，我也没想到能跟你认识。”羽生结弦微微一笑，压过心里一时涌起的多愁善感，在宿舍楼楼下停了下来看着金博洋，抬头示意到了陪同的终点。 

不管路有多长，终有走完的一天。陪的有多久，终有分离的一日。 

金博洋脚步一顿，发现自己的目的地已经到了，感激地开口，“谢谢你陪我走这一段路。”但他说完这一句后，突如其来地觉得惆怅。 

如果我们不曾相遇…… 

你是不是就在我生命、青春岁月里，陪我走完一段未能明晰的路，从此就再也无关紧要了。 

幸好幸好，我们还有时间多认识，多了解。 

金博洋在羽生结弦转身走的那一刻蓦地脱口问：“那个，羽生你……宿舍在几楼？” 

“我在外面租了房子，不在这里住。”已是研究生的羽生结弦更自由些，这学期一直都是跟同专业的师兄合租，他笑着解释了一番，心里却有些明白金博洋的意思。 

这次告别后，也不知道以后还有没有机会再见面。 

维系我们两个人关系的东西，除了手机里未曾开始的对话框，以及巧合，就是靠彼此缘分了。 

平时羽生结弦一般都跟着导师做报告听讲座，也经常忙于各种赛事活动，向来比较忙，能有什么空等到专业不一课表不一的金博洋呢？ 

金博洋有些失落地攥着手机，静静地看着羽生结弦。他想说服自己一切都随缘，一切听时间安排，但他就是说服不了自己。 

因为他很想……多跟羽生接触一点，多了解他一些。 

“对了。”金博洋忽的想起一件事，“你怎么来奶茶店，又不买奶茶，那你来做什么呢？” 

怪他被奇怪情绪所控，完全忘了问羽生结弦刚才怎么就到了奶茶店，金博洋才想起这个，心里竟然有些气恼自己怎么不多问问。 

多问问，他就能多说一句话啦。 

“这个嘛。”羽生结弦听完，像终于等到了金博洋问这件事，立即笑弯眼睛，他说，“因为我办完事后就看到你去了奶茶店，很巧合。” 

“我只是想来见你，就来见你了。” 

见一个人需要什么理由？我啊，一见即喜，就马不停蹄奔过去见你，半刻都不停。 

“就……只是为了见我？”金博洋被羽生结弦这些话搞得措手不及，怔然地停顿了一阵，才缓过神来问，然后一个念想跃上心头。 

其实吧，我那时也刚好在想你。 

“对。”羽生结弦毫不犹豫地回道。 

既然将来都是未知，何不抓紧每一个都能见你的时刻呢。 

山水不遇，我遇你。 

金博洋不知道该说什么好，只能深呼一口气后朝羽生结弦会意一笑，他轻声说了一句，全部的心情都归于这一句话里。 

“很高兴认识你。” 

很高兴我们终究相遇。 

 

*选自歌《答案》


	3. Chapter 3

03.毫不迟疑

 

『铃音响起整点 三三两两的人群之间

白色的耳机线 点触着屏幕的指尖

撞到了树枝沿 我一脸的生无可恋

咬着嘴唇瞥了一眼 旁边看笑话的情侣 

身影消失在桥的那边』——《糖果色恋爱学》

 

仿佛跌进一个密室里，透窗而来的昏沉的光时消时现，抬头望去这一条路似乎没有尽头，只有无边深渊。金博洋不受自主控制地一步一步往前走，不能回头，没有脚步声，周围混杂无端。

 

好像有什么东西在等他，或者说在引导他往前走去，金博洋潜意识里觉得前面不会有什么好东西在等着他，在这个堪比恐怖片场景的镜头里，呼吸都没有姓名。

 

越走越近，越走越慢，越走越明亮，就像终于等到了曙光，但空荡荡的通道只有他一个人，金博洋沉下呼吸定睛一看——

 

一本书被放在地下，打着光吸引他的目光，散发着神圣耀眼的光芒。

 

他走上前去看那本书，想要捡起来，在看见书的名字后吓得手一抖，吓得呼吸不畅。

 

上面赫然写着民法学三个大字。

 

多吓人啊！

 

金博洋丢下书忙退后几步，起身想赶紧离开这个鬼地方，谁知下一秒周围就突然起了令人头皮发麻的翻书声，四周忽的冒出了四五本厚的能压死人的书！然后影分身术似的又分裂出了五六本书，哗啦啦地翻着书页，正向金博洋围过来，发出背书的声音。

 

刑法学、民事诉讼法学、商法学……个个都有头有脸，逼人太甚！

 

金博洋一个激灵，被吓醒了，下意识地摸了摸自己的头发。

 

真令人害怕。

 

话说做梦这种东西，其实是不太会像那些电影里描写的那么惊心动魄，清晰得仿佛在脑海里看了免费的3D电影这么精彩，想必绝大多数都像金博洋一样，一般梦到个三观基本没有，科幻剧情突然断手，逻辑乱七八糟到没朋友，醒来发现自己恍惚像狗的梦。

 

可梦到自己要背书还是太现实了吧！

 

金博洋捂着脸在上铺强迫自己冷静清醒过来，脑子还迷迷糊糊地流连于刚刚的梦境里，心里悲乎哀哉，凄凄惨惨。

 

Q大的宿舍一般都是四人间或六人间，他宿舍的床位是开门左手的一号床，大一开学时走运地抽到了专业里的四人间。此时天已大亮，阳台外一片夏日盎然，宿舍楼里的几棵桂花树叶子被照得绿的发光，气温慢慢升高。

 

今天的宿舍意外地安静，不同往日，没有平时舍友们打游戏的敲击键盘挪动鼠标声，没有跟女朋友打电话时腻腻歪歪的声音，金博洋躺在床上放空自己，觉得一时半会儿还不适应。

 

大一那会自己专业的舍友个个害羞拘谨地跟个姑娘似的，搞得金博洋以为他们都被魂穿了，没想到混了半年以后就脱下伪装的外衣显出本性活出自我，更有甚者从文文弱弱文科生进化成风风火火体育生，完成了大学变形计。

 

而金博洋从一而终地维持自己最开始的人设，单身，自由，又自在。

 

看来舍友们都出门了，就剩他一个人。金博洋翻了个身卷着被子窝了一会，睡眼朦胧地摸出旁边的闹钟，慢动作地起身。

 

随后余光瞄到旁边的床上也慢悠悠地飘起一个人，同步且诡异。

 

卧槽。金博洋立马被惊醒，脱口而出，“你怎么也在宿舍？”

 

那边的舍友偏着头，迷茫地睁大惺忪的双眼看着金博洋，“今天周末，睡懒觉啊。”

 

“那两个人一个搞活动一个约会去了，你我两只单身狗，不窝在狗窝里能干嘛。”说完后他挠了挠头，提交完解答任务，又躺回床上，不再理会还在接收信息的金博洋。

 

感觉无形之中就中了一箭，金博洋张着嘴半天想反驳什么，但又觉得事实有什么好反驳的，只能无奈地叹了口气，再次倒下床去打算睡个回笼觉。

 

周末嘛，不睡懒觉，确实对不起这个世界共同的假期日。金博洋躺好后想起自己还没看刚刚摸出来的闹钟，就转头看了一眼。

 

九点四十五分。好时间。

 

一个起的刚刚好的时间，早又早的微妙晚又晚的刚好，真是太……

 

太个鬼啊！金博洋猛的睁圆眼睛，清醒地如同被泼了冷水，一个鲤鱼打挺立即起身。

 

这个星期的星期六早上十点半约了隔壁W大的吉他社社长洽谈两校社团联谊的事情啊！怎么突然就忘了呢！金博洋忙掀开薄被赶紧下了床，往下桌的桌上摸索一阵拿出手机查看一番，果不其然是闹钟声音调太低了放在下面一时没听到，庆幸还有半小时给他时间收拾，金博洋转身就冲进洗手间将自己来个极速打包。

 

想起昨天晚上就是因为许久没联系的羽生结弦蓦地发过一个语音，他下意识地点开后一秒才反应过来自己外放的是羽生结弦的语音，在闻声看向他的舍友们质疑八卦的眼神下忙调低了音量，欲盖弥彰地关了手机以示无事发生过。

 

像一阵风一样搞定了一切，金博洋拿起昨晚搞资料太晚睡忘了充电的手机，看着界面上显示的半格电量，顿时感到心慌，手机电量焦虑症没跑了。拿了充电宝装进背包里，金博洋跟最后的舍友说了一句走了就开门跑出宿舍楼，剩下半梦半醒的舍友一脸懵。

 

刚刚还跟我一起睡着呢，怎么说走就走了。

 

我真是一条孤独的狗。舍友转了个身稳稳睡着了，享受着周末的愉快。

 

出了宿舍楼跑向学校特设的自行车管理区，金博洋几下就从成排的自行车里找到了自己的，解锁上车来不及跟遇到询问的同班同学解释了，他脚下一踩，极快地骑着自行车就顺着校道一路向学校北门而去。

 

又是周末，又顶着个大太阳，走在校道上的人都跟要冒烟似的喊着热，意料之中的人少，大多又是成双成对的情侣，金博洋一边控制着自行车，一边控制着冲他们中间冲过去的冲动。

 

他目光匆匆掠过旁边一栋教学楼楼下正站在树荫下的人，脚下斑驳凌乱，身似披光。觉得眼熟又再看了一眼，对方好像在戴着白色耳机听着歌，握着手机低头在点着什么，金博洋心下微动，目光忍不住想跟着那个人走，控制不住地想跟随，想多看一会，不想刚要转头看路，恰好到一个转口，要是再不看路直直往前，下一刻自己就能飞出校道直往榕树上撞。

 

好在反应灵敏又来得及转弯，金博洋忙专心控制自行车将自己拉回正轨，心虚地不再往后看，努力地掩饰慌乱，自顾自的将目光锁在前面，不敢再多做多余的动作。他居然隐约觉得方才坐在校道外草地上晒太阳的一对情侣在笑他看人不看路就要摔跟头，心里万分唾弃自己。

 

叫你看，叫你看，开车就要专心，差点闹笑话，瞎看什么呢！就算那个人是羽生结弦，那也不能这样啊。

 

就算已经有一个星期没见到他了，那也不能这样啊。金博洋，你清醒一点。

 

继续骑着车东转西拐，出了校门还要转弯等一个红绿灯，金博洋的宿舍离北门最远，偏偏Q大又大的像座城，车都快狂奔飞起来了，等了会绿灯，终于到了W大。

 

近乎掐着点拐进门口，金博洋见到了等着自己的吉他社的几名社干们，带着他们跟隔壁友好互助共创教育佳绩争当一流大学的W大的吉他社社长见了面握了手并进行了深切的探讨，会议顺利进行，在对方带领下参观了吉他合作社并表示欢迎贵校社员过来共同交流心得一同谱曲青春乐章，一个人顶过千军万马的金博洋面带微笑，很快就搞定了W大吉他社这一历史上的会晤。

 

早上没睡够的金博洋强撑着精神婉拒了社长想留下他在W大用餐的提议，好吧其实是因为他大一的时候就已经跟舍友来这里吃过饭了，吃了一次永生难忘，再也不敢轻易尝试W大的魔鬼套餐了，简直难以置信世上还有这么难吃的东西。

 

人是铁饭是钢，如果真钢还挺慌。

 

金博洋跟自己的社干一一道别后骑上自己的小车车在附近的大学城晃荡了一圈，逛着晃着就十二点多了，是吃饭的点，也许是天气太热让人没什么胃口，随便买了点面包垫了垫肚子，喝着豆奶坐在路边看街边大学生们人来人往，十字路口车水马龙。

 

他一时感慨，青春，真热闹，年轻确实好。

 

然后他就打了个哈欠，好多了。起身推动自行车，金博洋长腿一跨手扶车把，心想还好没迟到搞定了任务，心满意足地哼着小曲唱着调拐回了学校。

 

今天的风挺大，把一头肆意张扬的发吹乱了，他出门那会很急，没跟以前那样抹发胶，金博洋寻思着今天梦到背书，堪称噩梦，是不是在暗示自己不要心存侥幸，法学的学生还是要护好头发，可别让发际线又往上移了。

 

哎。这么想的金博洋叹着气下车推着走到了学校的图书馆，在附近锁了车，打算过来找找新的资料书。想着现在是下午一点半多，这么早，也该有他一个人的位置吧。

 

事实证明，兴许是别人家约会，吃饭时间就要长一些，图书馆里没几个人，看门的大爷都只剩一个待着，正笑眯眯地看着金博洋，和蔼又可亲。

 

大爷说：“小伙子，来看书啊。”

 

平时有事没事就爱泡图书馆的金博洋连忙应道：“是啊是啊，这不来占位嘛。”

 

“你一个人啊？”大爷显然明白大学里大学生们的故事，问了一句。

 

“是啊，就过来看个书。”金博洋笑着回。

 

大爷听罢盯着金博洋，上看看下看看，好一阵疑惑，好好的一个小伙子，年轻体壮的，“啊哟，多大了？还没女朋友呢？”

 

“我才大二呢……我不急，不急。”金博洋被问的感到窒息，深吸一口气，摆手加重了“我还不着急谈恋爱”的意思，抬脚就往图书馆里头跑去，“我先走了啊大爷！谢谢您关心！”

 

大爷看着金博洋远去的身影，摇了摇头。

 

现在的年轻人，要抓紧青春啊。

 

坐在心心念念许久的窗边的位置，金博洋抱着挑好的几本书放在桌上，取下背包拉开，掏出了专用蓝色笔记本，握笔的时候停了一下，发现自己的动作娴熟地令人流泪。

 

午后最热烈的阳光穿窗而洒下来，调亮了格局清冷的图书馆里的色调，饱和着视线色彩度，与空调相加冷热交叠，带了点微醺的感觉。

 

活到老学到老，到了大学更是不能荒废。这么想着的金博洋翻看了两个小时的书做了点笔记后，揉着眼睛一下就趴在桌上睡着了。

 

有的时候，阳光适合大梦一场。

 

睡着期间脑袋手臂不安分地摆动了几下，要寻找最舒服的姿势入梦，尽管睡的确实不舒服，但好歹补充过能量，恢复了精神。等金博洋再次醒来之时，也不过才过了一个小时，他却觉得好像恍若隔世，醒来就到了另一个世界。

 

要不然怎么一抬头，就看见了低头看书的羽生结弦，看他醒来，抬眼正向他笑的温和呢。

 

好像一刹那，所有的花与光都毫不迟疑地向你奔来，轰轰烈烈。

 

时间如同在此刻静止，岁月流沙都不舍再遗漏半分，一瞬即似永恒，在抬眸入眼之时，在对视之刻，在阳光之间，在你我之间。

 

原来有的瞬间，叫做一眼心动。


	4. Chapter 4

04.原来如此

 

『Q大论坛/生活咨询类

新帖/想问一下，图书馆周末人多吗

回复/多，放眼望去都是情侣，简直是单身狗禁地，当然，我们当代大学生最重要的还是学习嘛，还是鼓励大家去那里感受气氛的:）』

 

“羽生，羽生？在想什么呢？”

“啊抱歉，怎么了？”

教学楼窗外面阳光灿烂，明媚刺眼，教室里面的空调冷度适宜，只剩两个人的空间一时无话安静，却被突如其来的询问打破了静谧。

同专业的学长开着笔记本电脑在键盘上敲了几下，看着屏幕上的Word界面打着报告，瞄了一眼在一旁正握着手机像是在琢磨某个软件在等待什么的羽生结弦，对方好像才从自我世界里回过神来，他感到颇有些无奈。

是什么让一向认真走心的羽生结弦走神呢？

“感觉羽生今天有些心不在焉哦。”

羽生结弦在听到学长跟他说起这句话时抬眸看着对方，想了半天也不知道该如何回答，眼里带了些迷茫，心绪却开始起伏。

“是吗？”他问，自己都没察觉到吗？

是什么在改变着自己呢？

学长放下了手头上的事情，忽的摸着下巴把羽生结弦从头到脚看了一番，目光落在羽生结弦手中寸步不离的手机上，沉声道：“你以前，很少玩手机的，你不是一向是山顶洞人吗？怎么最近玩的这么勤快？”

“这个……”羽生结弦眼神飘转了一下，斟酌着如何解释，最后还是打算实话实说，“遇到了个学弟，昨天晚上发了个信息，在等他回复我。”

听完这话的学长难以置信地做了个黑人问号的表情，“学弟？咱们专业的吗？”

“不是，是法学的。”羽生结弦继续说，但显然现在他并不想让自己的学长得知是谁，也许是怕解释起来麻烦，也许觉得没有什么太大必要知道，又也许是有别的原因。

总之，人真是个复杂的生物体，有的时候能坦荡地无所畏惧，把自己交代的明明白白，有的时候又容易多想，自己都不清楚到底是因为什么。

“文法学院的？”学长转头望了望窗外，好奇心作祟，“这文学院离我们这理学院隔了个十万八千里，你怎么认识的啊？”

怎么认识的？

我说我们撞一块后发现对方是最眼熟的陌生人相见恨晚惺惺相惜才认识的，你信吗？

羽生结弦挥开了脑海里这句话，正经地回道：“之前有些活动接触过，就认识了。”

“是吗，我觉得他对你来说好像还挺重要。”学长看着羽生结弦真诚的双眼半信半疑，“他没回信息你就心不在焉的，不知道的还以为你谈了恋爱在等人家信息呢。”

无心的对话，那两个明显加重语气的字跑进羽生结弦耳朵里，跑进脑海里，旋转了几圈，像个小火箭一样四处乱闯横冲直撞，将他的思绪打了个结，最后化身成小礼花，“嘭”地一声绚烂爆炸。

不对不对，这个反应超过了可控范围，超过了应变提纲了。

可明明没有什么问题呀。

“没有的事，我跟他是朋友。”羽生结弦扶了扶眼镜，平复了一下心情，这么平静解释说，“就认识了一个星期。”

但我就觉得你的语气好像在遗憾没有早点认识那个学弟啊。学长隐隐约约觉得自己似乎能看穿些什么，啧啧称奇地摇头。

“好吧好吧。”学长摆摆手示意自己已经八卦结束，接下来要开始完成今天老师布置的任务了，他把视线重新移回笔电上，最后跟羽生结弦说了些话。

“不用再等消息啦，对方如果回复，总会收到的，不会消失不见的。如果没有——”

他看了看犹豫收回手机准备起身的羽生结弦，毫不意外。

“我相信你总会自己去找的。”

 

集中精力高效率完成了自己的报告，羽生结弦向留在教室里跟自己探讨的学长告别，在得知学长已经约了人吃饭后放心地出了教学楼。时间还早，他想到图书馆里坐一会，坐到饭点再离开。

实际上——他其实想偶遇某个人。

好吧好吧就是想偶遇金博洋。

羽生结弦低下头，第N次摸出手机熟练地点开微信，拿出耳机切换为听筒模式，把自己昨晚说了一些琐事的语音点开听了一会，感到些许失落，不解金博洋为什么还不回他消息。

是太晚了已经睡了还是在忙别的事，还是已经忘记回复，还是根本没当回事？

他指尖往下划了下，对话框寥寥无几，对话也非常简单，甚至无趣。因为这一星期的课都比较满，基本上也没太多时间在微信上唠嗑聊天，无非是问问对方在哪里，然后发现自己没空有课或者在校外有事，无限期错过。

唯有周末，才能得以碰巧一见。

果然比起这种不一定能联系到人的方式，还是自己亲自去找、去等才来的靠谱。

羽生结弦看着对话里的白色框框，勾起了嘴角。

［我周末没事就会去图书馆。］

有些巧合哪里是巧合，明明是我意有所图，刻意为之。

他再次确认过这个他以前就发现了的事实，收回手机抬起头，无意中的一瞥，居然就看见了在不远处校道上骑着自行车的金博洋，阳光好像特意眷顾着他，幻觉似一路撒下金箔，飞扬如怒马鲜衣，又如飞鸟无拘无束。

那个人好像在闪闪发光。

喔，天。原来命运女神是听得见他的声音的吗？

竟是心想即见，心想即成。

羽生结弦一直盯着远去的身影，即使那个人并未回过头看他，就这么远远一眼，他却觉得好像要目送一只鸟高飞。

起风了，他的少年要高飞了。

一眼，天阔任鸟去。

*

但是我还是想看见他，就在眼前的那种。

羽生结弦在图书馆待了一个小时，这一个小时他从一楼转到六楼，又从六楼转到一楼，假装漫不经意地在挑书，慢慢地走着，实际上在暗中观察每一层楼的座位、书架旁、角落处，等待他要见的人。

是会装作偶遇，还是碰巧说“你也在”呢？

每一排排列整齐的书架规规矩矩，他却像在走一条弯弯曲曲又找不到尽头的迷宫，通往见一个人的路简单且复杂，到底如何才能自然而然，不露声色不见破绽。

怪时针走的慢还没到遇见的点，怪一层楼有太多无法看见的空间。

接着羽生结弦又莫名感到沮丧。

可也有太多东西，是我掌控不了的。比如你今天来不来，比如你现在到底在哪呢？

纠结的心情真是折磨，谁叫自己心有期许。

谁让自己一看见你，就消散掉了之前所有的不快——

羽生结弦在第三次走到二楼的时候，转角就看见了靠窗趴着桌子睡着的金博洋。

看到了一直想着的人而且算准在这里相遇的感觉怎么样？

简直开心到膨胀！

勉力压下胡乱扬起的嘴角，羽生结弦退了几步环顾四周，还好没人看见自己在笑什么，揉了揉脸控制住表情做好管理，小心翼翼地走到睡着的金博洋对面的座位上，拉开，轻轻地坐下，乖巧。

你对面有一只沉睡的小仓鼠，你需要安静地等待他醒来。那么在此之前，你需要做什么呢？

羽生结弦把自己的背包取下来，起身去旁边不远的书架挑了一本书，重新坐好，翻开书准备度过这段小时光。

然后他又想，真是，之前怎么就不知道拿一本书来做些样子，什么计划都打乱了——

哎要什么样子呢，明明就是要见面。

反正在后面的等待时间里，他也没能看进书里的一个字就是了。

 

眯着眼适应外面打进来的光，金博洋感觉眼前的一切好像都是另外一个世界，这么明亮，还如梦似幻。

应该是脑子不清醒，毕竟刚刚醒来，不太正常。

金博洋抬手揉揉有些酸涩的眼睛，睁着双眼看清楚了眼前的人，一秒，两秒，然后又趴回桌上保持原来睡觉的姿势，紧闭着眼睛胡思乱想。

脑子不清醒，啥都敢梦见，梦到羽生结弦就在对面看书？都一个星期没见也没怎么聊天你好意思吗？还敢说他在对你笑——

“博洋君很困吗？”对面那个人说话了，因为在图书馆，说的话很小声，还拿笔小心地戳了一下金博洋。

靠靠靠！我醒了！是真的！

金博洋再度睁开眼抬头，顶着一头乱发看着羽生结弦，平时就在乎形象的他立马就意识到自己此刻的模样应该见不得人，还没等羽生结弦再度开口，金博洋在对方面前做了个“等我”的手势，立即起身掠过一排排小情侣，往二楼的洗手间走去。

再怎么样也得好好见人吧，今天没抹发胶，瞧瞧你这头发。金博洋对着洗手间的镜子抬起双手胡乱地处理了一下微卷的头发，顺着头发往下整理了自己今天穿的白T，没脏，真好，最后捧起冷水洗了把脸，清醒过来了，冲着镜子转了个圈看看自己有没有什么不得体的地方，终于放心地走出了洗手间。

在图书馆不小心睡着还被人看着这种事……

“抱歉啊，我昨晚没睡好。”

“没关系。”

金博洋回到了座位，歉意地跟羽生结弦说着话。

如果对方是羽生结弦的话，可还行。

才怪……那就更不好了啊。金博洋心里怕极了羽生结弦对他印象不好，来图书馆睡觉这事能好么，而且万一对方有在等呢？他实在不想在羽生结弦面前出任何糗、做任何不好的事情而被对方讨厌。

在你面前，我希望我是最好的。

图书馆里面不是个适合说话的地方，金博洋示意羽生结弦借一步到外面没有人的走廊边上说话。

“对不起啊，我不是故意的。”金博洋不好意思地摸着鼻子，轻声说。

羽生结弦摇头微笑，“真的没有关系。”

“你、你应该没有在等我吧？”金博洋想了想，还是试探地问了。说完他自己又在心里想，要是等我，那我会感到抱歉，睡的跟猪一样，没能注意到你，如果不是等我……

那我又有什么资格觉得失落呢。

等待着羽生结弦的回答，金博洋不再看他。羽生结弦斟酌了一会，直白道：“我确实是在等你。”

希望等你醒来，第一眼看到是我。

“等我做什么……”收到了答案，金博洋心情反倒平静下来，他继续问。

“因为很久不见了呀。”羽生结弦坦然道，“而且你没有回我信息。”

听完最后一句话的金博洋恍然，连忙从书包里找出自己的手机与充电宝，按动屏幕后脸上的笑容顿时凝固。

该死的记性，老人家，您忘记把充电宝充上电了。之前一直开着的手机现在只有百分之三十，极度焦虑。

“啊对不起，我昨天太晚睡忘记了，今天早上又出了点事，真忘了。”金博洋捂着脸想把自己按在地缝里，真心疲惫了。

他在心里揣摩许久，向依旧温和没责怪他的的羽生结弦提议道：“要不然……要不然，作为补偿，我请你喝杯奶茶？”

“不用。”羽生结弦微笑着拒绝了这个提议，金博洋顿时难过起来，尴尬地笑了笑。

为什么呢，你……

“我想请你吃饭。”羽生结弦随后一本正经地说，“就这样赔礼，可以吗？”

金博洋：？？？

咋回事啊？

“请我吃饭就不必了吧，这不对啊……”金博洋表情微妙地说道，“这我都没赔礼道歉呢……你非要吃的话，我们可以AA制。”

羽生结弦认真地说：“我的另一个意思是，博洋君可以下次再请回我。这样，就扯平了。”

AA？那就一顿饭了，肯定要再请一次。

肯定要再争取多一次见你的机会。

“平时都难见面，其实博洋跟我一块吃饭已经很好了。”羽生结弦诚恳地说，好一阵解释，期望能说服一时没说话的金博洋，“你没有回复我真的没有关系。”

反正我会来找你，反正我会在这里等你。

金博洋顿了顿，只能说：“那如果你这么想，我肯定是奉你之请求，尽我所能，如你所愿啦。”

对你，总是要有回应。

“好啊。”听完的羽生结弦笑的开心，微微偏过头，按压住心里脑海里那支小火箭那朵小礼花。

噼里啪啦，不知名的花快要发芽了吧。


	5. Chapter 5

05.始料不及

 

『飞行过几光年的距离 

才可以再次和你相遇』——《小流星》

 

不知不觉，已过五点半，近黄昏，适宜吃饭。

 

金博洋看了看天色，肚子早就饿了，甚至还有点发昏。收了书跟笔记本，金博洋跟着表上不显内心狂喜的羽生结弦走出了二楼，总觉得自己跟被拐走似的，拐走就算了，心里好像还挺想帮着数钱。他摇头甩开这些莫名的念头，偏头往旁边随意一瞄，刚好看见老远角落一对小情侣正在卿卿我我，腻腻歪歪，光天化日之下，真是没眼看。

 

我们这些优秀大学生最重要的目标是学习啊好不好，成何体统！

 

啊不行好饿，人是铁饭是钢，我这块铁现在就要化了。下一秒金博洋脑袋就被塞进无数条“好饿好饿我真的好饿”的弹幕，刷到他两眼泪汪汪，可怜巴巴地跟上说要带他吃鱼的羽生结弦。

 

饿到金博洋现在瞅着前面走着的羽生结弦都像在看一条红烧鱼。

 

你醒醒啊金博洋！

 

“哎哟我去！”就走神了这么一小会儿，金博洋没看仔细路，下个楼梯头撞上了转角的墙，嗑疼了一块，龇牙咧嘴地抬手揉着额头。

 

最近这两个星期是不是跟我额头过不去啊？怎么总撞上？

 

还每次、每次都是在羽生面前，形象这种东西，还能留点给我吗？金博洋叹气。

 

先前的羽生结弦给合租的学长发了条短信告知今天在外吃饭晚一点再回去，听到金博洋的声声音立刻回过头去，看到了对方正一脸苦情地揉着额头，连忙上前去问怎么了。

 

看着羽生焦急的眼神，金博洋把手撤了下来，装作无事，无所谓地笑道：“没事没事，就没看路，不小心撞上了。”

 

羽生结弦皱着眉，仔细看了金博洋额头上的微红，轻声问：“疼吗？”

 

“不疼不疼，小事。”金博洋又笑了下，随意抹了抹眼角一点点的生理盐水，大大咧咧地推着羽生结弦转身继续走，“走走走，真没事。”

 

“不疼？那你还……”羽生结弦意有所指地指了指自己的眼角，金博洋一时不明地眨着眼，却好看的一塌糊涂。

 

“啊？”金博洋没反应过来，等到羽生结弦又问了一遍，开玩笑地解释说：“那是饿的想哭。”然后腼腆地向羽生结弦疯狂眨眼暗示，意思你懂的，我们现在最重要的，就是吃饱喝好。

 

“……”

 

羽生结弦无奈地扶额，真的确认金博洋没事，放下心来再也不矫情，转身继续往图书馆门口走去。恍惚间想到他俩第一次相遇的情形，两个人就像磁铁缩短距离，终于彼此相吸，刚好撞上了额头，现在回想额头上居然还有些痛。

 

虽然明明都曾经知道对方的存在，却一直没能相遇。

 

如果刚刚撞到的不是墙而是我就好了，羽生结弦忽的这么想。这样的痛觉起码还是两个人分担而不是一个人承受。

 

扑向的不是墙而是我就好了。

 

金博洋有些诧异地看着前面转了身继续往前走的羽生结弦好像突然冒出了低气压气场，摸不着头脑。

 

明明撞的是我，怎么你看上去比我还不开心？

 

奇怪。

 

到了图书馆门口，金博洋又见到了下午值班的老大爷，羽生结弦在前面向大爷打过招呼后出了大门，金博洋跟在后面也跟大爷打了招呼告辞。

 

“哟，眼熟。”老大爷正戴着老花镜看报纸，抬头恰好跟金博洋眼神对视，仍然是一副和蔼近人，笑着说：“准备走了啊？”

 

“是啊，这不快天黑了，准备去吃饭。”金博洋点头回道。

 

“还是一个人啊？”大爷又问。

 

“不不，跟我朋友一起。”金博洋转头示意前面等他的羽生结弦。

 

大爷眯着眼向羽生结弦望去，像是打量了一番，“遇着朋友了啊，哎还真有意思，以前还有个学生跟我说来图书馆之后就能成双成对，总来这里当相亲呢。”

 

不仅传说，还是真事。

 

“呃……”金博洋无言以对，不知如何作答，含糊地点头应过了之后就跟大爷告别。

 

Q大十大未解之谜之一，据说来过图书馆的单身狗不到一年大多数都脱单了——被Q大学生甚至校外闻名而来的学生奉为恋爱终极宝地，神圣而不可侵犯，传说无可撼动，神之又神玄乎奇乎，被学校的FFF团长期拉进了黑名单，已经是单身狗禁地，曾经有无数对情侣亲身验证，童叟无欺，值得信赖，知识恒久远，脱单永流传。

 

但金博洋本人是不信的，因为他都快把图书馆当家了，到了大二，也还没脱单。

 

随缘吧，随缘吧。做人，最重要的是开心。

 

佛系青年金博洋心境平和，走到羽生结弦面前，微笑道：“我们怎么去？”他好饿。

 

“走着去就可以，在大学城那条小巷里。”羽生结弦走着走着，瞥见金博洋放在图书馆附近的自行车——怎么说呢，由于他不会自行车，所以对于会自行车的人他一般印象深刻。

 

更何况那个人是金博洋，虽然他只记得金博洋和他的自行车。

 

小金同学，再次成功地吸引了羽生同学的注意力，请再接再厉。

 

金博洋注意到羽生结弦在那排放着的自行车不远处停了下来，走上前边确认自己的自行车是否锁好，边向羽生结弦说道：“这我的自行车，我先锁好……搞定。”

 

“嗯，我知道。”羽生结弦应道。

 

“嗯？你说什么你知道？”金博洋回头问，他没搞明白羽生结弦什么意思。

 

“啊……我是说，我觉得你的车很眼熟。”羽生结弦不打草稿直接回道，绝口不提今天上午他盯着金博洋在烈日当空原地站了五分钟的事。

 

金博洋愣了下，开始乱猜是不是今天骑着车的时候，其实羽生结弦是看见了他的，但他也不打算说出来他因为看羽生差点摔倒的事。

 

毕竟这种傻里傻气的事情，说出来，怪让人不好意思的。

 

两人心照不宣地结束了这个话题，各怀各的自以为傻瓜的心思并肩说着话，有一搭没一搭地出了校门。拐了个弯去往目的地，金博洋迎面就碰上了刚在外面吃完饭的金杨。

 

金杨挥了挥手，惊喜地跟有过交情、曾经在活动上合作过的羽生结弦打着招呼，羽生结弦笑着回礼。

 

“哎呀。” 走近点，目光落到金博洋身上，金杨挑了挑眉，颇有些暗示地瞄着羽生结弦，说了一句，“桃花劫。”

 

金博洋：……

 

桃花个毛球啊！

 

金博洋上前一步拉过金杨，装的恶狠狠实则没卵用，“要死啊！说什么桃花！生怕别人不误会是不是！”

 

“你这么着急干什么？”金杨一副看热闹的样子，“我还没问你两咋走在一块呢。”

 

“去吃饭。”金博洋扯扯嘴角。

 

“哇塞！”金杨惊的瞪大了眼睛，“金博洋，你可厉害了，瞒着我们竟然做出这种事！你跟羽生都已经到吃饭的地步了？哇不得了不得了，没眼看没眼看！”

 

金博洋气的握紧了拳，“想啥玩意呢！就简单吃个饭，回头还要请回去——”

 

“哈？那不是又能约一次会？啧啧啧，套路。”脑回路清奇的金杨痛心疾首地拍着手，转了语气玩笑说，“那我能不能也……”

 

“不、能。”金博洋无情拒绝了金杨的试探。

 

“啊好嘛，我就开个玩笑，我都吃饱了。”金杨早就预见了未来，转回正经的语气，“不就是想过二人世界吗？去去去。”

 

还没等金博洋回话，金杨转身把金博洋推到羽生结弦身边，“行了我回学校了，你两好好吃饭吧，不打扰你两的烛光晚餐。”

 

“什么烛光晚餐啊！！”金博洋冲着跑的飞快的金杨怒道，“胡说什么啊！”

 

一旁的羽生结弦目睹了金二人的互动，听完了话想了想，考虑过后，接着金杨的话说：“烛光？可惜，并没有这个套餐呢。”

 

……你认真思考的模样是认真的吗？金博洋人工掉帧地转头看着羽生结弦。

 

马路上的行人红绿灯上的小红人换成行走的小绿人，在逐渐沉下来的夜色里异常显眼。

 

“其实我很担心博洋并不喜欢吃这家店。”羽生结弦逗完后不再打趣，转了话题，继续引着金博洋等着红绿灯，边走边说道。晚餐时间的大学城热闹非凡，明灯初上，人间烟火味更浓。

 

亦步亦趋的金博洋听罢垂眼没说话，等过了马路，他重新跟羽生结弦并肩，开口道：“我相信你介绍的都好吃，我也不挑食。”

 

两个人拐进一条满是烧烤摊麻辣烫铺满各类香气的巷子里，到处灯火通明，明亮如昼，夜市街景，行人熙熙攘攘，吵闹交杂，接地气又真实。

 

以前很少来这边吃饭的金博洋略微地惊了一下，他没想过一向看起来稍微清冷，待人温和又礼貌疏离的羽生结弦居然喜欢来这种地方，心里蓦地冒了些说不清道不明的情绪。

 

没有深度了解过你，也许你跟我想象中的不一样？那你面对我时，是否如一真诚。

 

“真的吗？博洋没有敷衍我吧。”羽生结弦在旁边观察着金博洋的神情，却隐约猜得到对方在想什么。

 

进一步再一步多一步了彼此解，才会更愿意更努力更用心靠近，才会跨过距离，再次与我相遇。

 

喔，我真想知道你喜欢什么。羽生结弦带着金博洋驾轻熟路再一个转弯，走进一间专吃鱼全是鱼的店，笑着跟过来的店主老奶奶打招呼。

 

你跟我一样喜欢的有多少，你跟我一样的不喜欢的有多少，想知道你更多更多的事，有关过去，或者现在，猜一猜未来。

 

如此，我才想再靠近一点点啊。

 

“没有敷衍，我说的都是真的。”金博洋随意地在羽生结弦对面坐下来，语气却格外认真，他开始有所预感，但依旧不动声色。

 

想了解更多，有关你。

 

他出声道：“我没来过这边，你经常来吗？”

 

“以前跟学长一起来过。”羽生结弦把菜单递给金博洋，微笑着说，“想吃什么，都可以点。”

 

饿了好久的金博洋接过来，先点了几道小菜，一条红烧鱼，他突然好奇地问：“下次我请你，你想吃什么？你喜欢吃什么？”

 

“唔，拌饭，或者饺子，都可以。”羽生结弦在心里数了数自己的饮食爱好，挑了几个说。

 

“如果我找的店不好吃呢？”

 

“我相信你介绍的都好吃。”羽生结弦抿了一口白开水，看着金博洋，“我也不挑食。”

 

是刚刚同样的话。金博洋一怔，随即无奈笑开，“你没有敷衍我？”

 

“没有呢，我说的都是真的。”羽生结弦笑的真诚。

 

两人静默对视了一眼，默契地笑出声。

 

如果我们都是万里银河里的孤独星星，现在就要飞过几光年距离，与你相遇。

 

从现在开始。


	6. Chapter 6

06.坦白从宽 

 

『Q大论坛/校园八卦 

 

新帖/有人说周末在图书馆能偶遇羽生 

 

最新回复/我就想知道那个总坐在他对面的男孩子是谁(??Д?)?』 

 

天上的月亮是真圆又明亮，操场上的人是一对又一双。 

 

金杨从校外回来后无所事事地到操场溜了一圈，周围的路灯微亮，一群小年轻热热闹闹地在草场上玩你画我猜你追我赶的小游戏，再对比他们这群晚上就泡在宿舍喝枸杞茶护头发的老师兄师姐，看的金杨感叹岁月无情流逝，杀猪总不饶人。 

哎，现实无情。 

低头刷了会学校论坛，浏览了几个帖子，控制不住地又拐到校园八卦区，金杨被上面的几个新帖给逗笑，不出意外，都是有关羽生结弦的。 

什么今天跟羽生君擦肩而过只差一厘米分辨出了他家洗衣粉的味道啊什么羽生好像换了一副眼镜可无论怎样还是好看我吹爆啊什么最近发现羽生好像谈恋爱了怎么办急在线等啊什么在图书馆睡觉可以吸引羽生君的注意力吗等等等等。 

不得不说，确实是今日份的快乐源泉了。 

 

刷完了论坛遛完一圈打算回宿舍的金杨要走的时候碰到了在跑道上并肩走着的韩聪跟隋文静两人，迎面了个招呼后心里却在想，娘哟，刚碰到个桃花劫，现在又真碰到一对，今天不宜出门。 

“大晚上的一个人出来逛操场？”隋文静挑着眉，问金杨。 

“呼吸新鲜空气，等会就回宿舍。”金杨回道，随后又开了个玩笑，“咋地了，就许你两在这约会呢？” 

隋文静听罢偏过头去眼神飘忽了阵，韩聪有些不好意思地摸着鼻子，清咳几声后换了话题，问道：“那什么，天天没跟你一块？平时他不是都跟你待一块的吗？” 

金杨看出他俩可能有些害羞，也不说什么，只顺着话题说：“天天啊，‘约会’去了呗。” 

 

尽管那两个字说的一本正经又字正腔圆，但隋文静还是怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了问题，她差点笑出声，“你说什么？约会？小子出息了啊，瞒着我们都有对象了啊？跟谁，我们认识吗？” 

金杨微调了下面部表情，“喔，不仅你们认识，全校人都认识。” 

“莫非是……”韩聪突然想起那些天隋文静拉着自己看的论坛里的某些帖子，表情开始古怪起来。 

为什么身边的人的故事总是这么地奇幻。 

金杨忽而警惕地环顾了四周，确定周围没有其他路人了之后，在隋文静跟韩聪的凝视下说出了那个让九千少女做梦的名字，“他跟羽生结弦一块吃饭去了。” 

“……” 

隋文静露出了一副只可意会不可言传的表情。 

人生处处得有惊喜，感叹人生真是有趣。 

“不是吧，他俩真的……”韩聪开始回忆起论坛上的各种奇葩八卦，难以置信地摇头，“我怎么没听过天天说他认识羽生啊？” 

“老实说，我真情实感地以为他俩不熟。”隋文静显然快速地接受了这个事实安抚自己又很快地接受了这种设定，淡然地说道，“不曾想，人家都已经吃上了饭。” 

所以他俩到底发生了什么？ 

“以前确实不认识。”作为知情人的金杨解释，想了想从上个周末到现在，两个人才见了不到几次面，其他时间其实都在网恋，揣摩道，“也就……也就认识了没几天吧，没见几次，好像确实不太熟。” 

“不熟能吃饭啊？这已经有点小火花了懂不懂。”隋文静不同意地否认道，“我跟你说，现在吃饭，下一次就可能看电影。这个套路一下去，兄弟情可能就奔向了另一条道路，开放另一种结局。” 

一旁的韩聪心领会神地默默点头不说话。 

有的人看上去什么都不说，其实心里啥都明白，揣着本驾照就能开一辆保时捷。 

“我问问他现在在哪。”金杨总觉得哪里怪怪的，不对劲，边说边拿出手机给远在千里之外的金博洋发了条微信问他在哪。五分钟后，金博洋终于回微信了。 

他变了！他以前经常秒回的！金杨看着新信息心情复杂如毛线团。 

“他说他现在看电影。” 

“……” 

“跟羽生结弦。” 

“……” 

“我晓得了。”隋文静拍拍手，完全明明白白清清楚楚，抬头跟金杨说。 

“安排了，哪天中午下课有空，让天天去食堂，让他好好解释跟我们一下。” 

 

“我解释什么啊我。” 

金博洋一脸茫然地在食堂角落餐桌的座位坐下，面对着隋文静、韩聪跟金杨，不明所以。周一读书工作日的食堂人还挺多，不过没几个学生注意到这边他们四个。 

坐在最中间的隋文静垂眸拿出自己的手机，指尖划了几下屏幕，划出一张学校活动偶然拍到的羽生结弦的照片，被八卦区奉为镇帖之宝、几乎人手一张的JPG，推出手机示意金博洋看，神情凝重。 

“金博洋同学，请你解释一下你跟这位羽生结弦同学到底发生了什么？” 

对面三个人一脸严肃地坐着，像端着八个大字“坦白从宽，抗拒从严”，今天你就别想着逃出手掌心。 

金博洋看着照片，又看了看对面的三个朋友，抽了抽嘴角。 

被别人八卦是一种什么体验？ 

不咋地，内心甚至有点想笑。 

“不是，你们怎么突然想问这个了？”金博洋纳闷，“以前也没见你们这么八卦啊？” 

“那得看八卦对象是谁。”金杨出声道，“那可是羽生结弦，分分钟能上头条的那种，全校三千人在线等爆料直播啊。” 

金博洋沉默了几分钟，抬眸认真道：“我说我们不熟，你们信吗？” 

“不信。”三个人异口同声，坚决不信。 

“Why？”金博洋诧异地笑出声，摊手问。 

“上上上周六你两一块吃饭了，是吧？”隋文静出声，等金博洋点头后又问，“最后你们看电影了是吧？”对面的金博洋再一点头。 

“一有空就去图书馆一起看书写字？” 

点头。 

“没事就去对方教室外等下课？” 

点头。 

“朋友，你就不觉得你两亲密到有点叛逆？” 

金博洋略一思考，“并不觉得。” 

Ok，可能这就是当局者蜜，吃瓜者腻吧。 

金杨听到这，终于抑制不住心里想吐槽的欲望，摇头说：“接下来的几个星期，你都没有秒回我。” 

“这个，确实是有事，不方便回。”金博洋听完小声道，毕竟人家羽生就在身边，哪能只顾手机不顾眼前人呐，自然是不一样的。 

“约你去逛街，你都拒绝。”隋文静同样摇头道。 

“这个，确实是没空，不好意思。”金博洋声音更小。 

“一个星期下来，也没见你几次面。”韩聪同步摇头。金博洋实在没话说了，低头清咳几声，扯了其他的话题试图蒙混过关。 

有些事情，你是挡也挡不住。 

总是想多跟那个人待一分留一秒，这种想法无法控制，又甘愿束缚。情绪也开始不单单为自己所控，而是跟着另外一个人喜怒哀乐，实在是为此烦恼着，又因此感知着从没有过的心情。 

靠近那个人的时候，就像遇见了春天，斑驳会跟着轻快的脚步，晃乱地面漠然的死寂与单一的孤独，往前飞的每一次旅行，风都会因此而温柔缠绵，从此再也不是单行的轨迹，而是交叉重叠延伸，命运的相遇。 

在他人眼里也许不可思议，于两个人来说却是寻常往事，这种感觉，唯你我明白。 

心意往往是说不明白，但又确实存在的。 

金博洋没办法解释向别人自己这种心情，也不知应该如何说才能说的准确透彻，失去了语言，一切都笨拙又纯粹，只有提及那个人时不知觉的嘴角上扬，才能让人明白那是什么意思。 

想到一个人，心情就开朗，忍不住地笑，像晴天，像彩虹。 

所以——这是什么呢？ 

看着想着想着就忽的笑起来的金博洋，隋文静冷静分析了几秒，确认对方这样应该是想到某个人后的被动反应，转头意味深长地分别跟右边左边的人对视了一下。 

“行吧，我们都明白。”隋文静蓦地起身拍了拍还在出神的金博洋，语重心长地说，“祝你幸福。” 

韩聪随后也跟着拍了拍金博洋的肩，说：“祝福，祝福。” 

金杨向状况外的金博洋微笑道：“冲鸭，金天天！” 

金博洋：emmmm 

金博洋：总感觉他们怪怪的。 

隋文静低头看了看手机的时间，有些不舍地道：“下午我跟聪还有课，我先走了，后会有期。” 

同国贸专业的韩聪向金博洋跟金杨告别，转身就跟隋文静一块离开了食堂。金杨跟金博洋无言对望了几秒，发现对方确实没什么好看的。 

“那我也先回宿舍了，还得带份饭给我舍友呢。”金杨向金博洋点头示意后也告了别。 

所以说我经历了一场莫名其妙的八卦，得到了我三个朋友莫名其妙的祝福，最后剩我一个人莫名其妙地在这里坐着？金博洋抬手捂着脸思考了一会人生。 

静坐了几分钟后他掏出手机习惯性地开了微信，果不其然地收到了羽生结弦最新发过来的消息——还是语音，打字果然还是有些不方便的。 

好吧金博洋承认他喜欢对方的语音，毕竟能听见对方的声音，多亲切。 

羽生结弦问他现在在哪，他说在食堂。过了几秒对方又秒回，他刚从外面吃完饭回来，现在要不要过去找他。 

金博洋笑，不用，外面这么大太阳，跑来跑去也不怕中暑。 

下一秒外面就有人喊：“下雨了！” 

金博洋：…… 

有的话可不能乱说，不能乱说。 

不多时羽生结弦直接给金博洋打了个电话，开口就问：“博洋带伞了吗？” 

金博洋迟疑了一下，“没有。” 

“下午有课吗？”羽生结弦又问，他知道食堂离宿舍还是挺远的，这段距离恐怕不能淋雨一直走。 

“这个星期老师调了课，今天下午没课。”金博洋老实回答。 

“好的，你在食堂等我一会吧。”羽生结弦说完这段话后，金博洋心下一动。 

“……好的。”在心里说了半天“你”，金博洋又不知道如何组织完整一句话，最终只能懵懵地答道。 

难不成你要来接我吗？金博洋原意是想说这句话，但最后还是没有问出口。 

做人还是要有点自知之明的，也不能自作多情。 

但二十分钟后，羽生结弦带着一身雨水和两把伞出现在他面前的时候，金博洋看着眼前这人冲他笑，一时像被金色阳光晃了眼，就觉得心一下子就被戳中一样，软的像块糖。 

羽生结弦对他说：“来晚了，我来接你，还给你带了把伞。” 

走神地厉害，好久才缓过来的金博洋忙接过被羽生结弦护着好好的、还没拆过的伞，低下头去掩饰神情，低声地道：“谢谢你。” 

但如果有人让你有恃无恐、任你持宠而娇呢？


	7. Chapter 7

07.喜闻乐见

 

『你的才华洋溢 眼神有魔力

所以从来不介意演一个万人迷 

享受暧昧友谊 自我为中心 

同时拥有狡猾的聪明和无辜的表情』——《小狐狸》

 

天气反复无常，将人困在食堂。

 

羽生结弦撑着伞正往学校食堂赶，仔细一听还有雨水打落在伞面上的声音，打的凶，也下的狂。他低头看着凹凸不平的地面水洼，小心翼翼地躲开，以免一个不留神就踩进水里。地上那些被踏过荡开涟漪的水坑如镜子一般映着路人匆匆的身影与五颜六色的伞，也映着阴云遮日的天空，老天忽而变脸，任谁也无可奈何。

 

然而尽管他身在雨中，心却明媚。

 

奔向想见的人，怎样都是无比欢喜的。

 

终于到了食堂，站定，羽生结弦收伞时细心地压低伞身甩开雨水，避开还在门口无伞等着雨停的人群，一下子就在人数不多的食堂一楼找到握着手机发愣的金博洋——一眼就能将你望进眸中，而且从不认错，内心满是雀跃。

 

忙把怀里揣着的另一把伞拿好，羽生结弦上前悄悄地跃到金博洋身后，拍了拍对方的肩膀，等对方吓得回头的时候得逞地笑着。羽生结弦在心里默默地想，博洋被吓到的样子实在像只可爱又懵懂不知的小动物。

 

转念他又想的远了些，以后如果养只小猫，博洋会喜欢吗？

 

——你在胡思乱想什么啊。羽生结弦打灭掉自己这个念头，赶紧让自己清醒过来。

 

“来晚了，我来接你，还给你带了把伞。”羽生结弦笑。

 

“你来的也太快了吧？”金博洋咋舌，抬手看了看手机——其实二十分钟并不快，只是他发呆的时间太久，久到一晃神把时间都当做是只过了一个眨眼。

 

在想什么想的这么浑然不知时间流逝呀，天知地知你不知唯我知。

 

羽生结弦没在意金博洋此时神情的微妙变化，只觉得满是歉意，“抱歉，外面的雨下的太大，路上耽搁了一些时间。”

 

花费了些心思与注意力躲开水洼，不让自己一身狼狈地来看你，耽搁了时间。当然，羽生结弦不会这么说，这种小事情，一向是与金博洋见面时的基本准则之一。

 

金博洋听罢更是不好意思，他接过羽生结弦递过来的伞后说了句“谢谢你”，又开口道：“下这么大的雨还从外面过来接我，是我感到抱歉才是，其实羽生你……完全没必要这么做的。”

 

“为什么呢？”羽生结弦倒是好奇，“好朋友的话，做这些事情不是很正常的吗？”

 

什么传说中的为你两肋插刀万死不辞，上刀山下火海在所不惜，都是铁兄弟好朋友能为你做的事情，金博洋，这确实没什么奇怪的啊。

 

“确实……确实……你说的没错……”金博洋深呼一口气，努力平静下来，试图让自己突然加速狂跳的心脏缓过来，“可是吧……”

 

这问题的关键就在于，你坦坦荡荡地把我当朋友，我现在却发现我好像不能只把你当做朋友啊。金博洋的心开始乱的一团糟，纠成麻花辫小揪揪，结成毛线团蜘蛛网，愣是捡不回来自己的逻辑处理器跟大脑冷却装置。

 

算了先丢一边，这个问题必须要着重提出来，做重要指导处理，还要提案解决方法，不然迟早不得了。金博洋心里的小人儿拿起魔杖抬手就把自己当前的记忆给丢到回收站。

 

“没事没事，算我撤回一条消息好不好？”金博洋抬头跟羽生结弦说，几句话又岔开了话题，随即转身往大门口走去，用更小的声音自言自语，“等我搞清楚了再说。”

 

等我搞清楚我的想法，我再来告诉你。

 

羽生结弦不明觉厉，偏头想了会，回顾自己的发言，发现还是摸不着想不透，最后作罢，他默不作声地盯着往门外走去金博洋的后脑勺许久。

 

有什么办法能让我知道你到底都在想什么呢？

 

人的心思总比复杂的地形图更难懂。

 

可我也总是愿意去解读啊。

 

“无论博洋说什么，我都愿意听。”羽生结弦跟上去，眉眼弯弯地诚恳道。

 

金博洋听完无奈地又往前加速了脚步装作没听清楚，耳朵却渐渐变红。

 

啊啊啊，羽生这种话，让他真的不知道怎么回答才好啊。骚不过，躲一会行不行。

 

直白式的浪漫还真是招架不住。

 

食堂主要出口的东门前来来往往聚集的人太多，雨一时半会儿也不见停的预兆，只好另寻别径，金博洋带着羽生结弦换了个出口，路离宿舍远了点，但好在相对人少，就是地面上的水洼太多了点——没事，反正两个人各撑一把伞，各走各的路也能躲开，幸免于水。

 

金博洋想完后到了门口一看，有个眼熟的、正一脸着急等着雨停的学妹刚好转头跟金博洋对视上了眼。

 

他突然就想扇自己几巴掌。

 

“谢谢学长的伞！改天我还你！”学妹接过伞，满是惊喜地跟主动借给她伞的金博洋道谢，感激地看着金博洋，无意中瞄到了金博洋身边的羽生结弦，对方正冲她笑的温和，女孩瞬间红了脸。

 

学妹忙移开了视线，看了看两个人手里只有一把伞，担忧地问金博洋，“学长……你们只有一把伞，不要紧吗？”

 

还没等金博洋回答，羽生结弦抢先出声，“不要紧的，我们不着急，你既然有事情要先走，借伞没有关系的。”

 

在他身边的金博洋听完心上一紧，偷偷瞄了一眼语气里装了点遗憾又带了点高兴的羽生结弦。

 

明明被借走了伞只能共用了一把，怎么隐约觉得羽生好像很开心的样子？是我的错觉吗？

 

这条路我是不是选错了啊。

 

“那、那我以后怎么联系学长呢？”学妹犹豫了一会，抬眸问金博洋。

 

金博洋回道：“啊你可以加我微……”

 

“这伞是我的，给你我的电话号码吧，到时候你可以直接联系我。”羽生结弦上前一步不动声色地将金博洋推到自己身后，三两句就跟学妹交换了手机号码。

 

“羽生学长没有微信吗？方便加吗？”学妹略感到诧异，但也没说什么，新建了联系人后，处于当代人交友方式的习惯，无意地问了一句。

 

“微信啊……”羽生结弦停顿了一下，金博洋立即集中精神听两个人的对话。

 

“抱歉，我没有微信呢。”羽生结弦笑的真诚，露出了一副非常可惜的表情。身后的金博洋一时感到震惊。

 

学妹倒不怎么感到失望，毕竟论坛都实锤过了关于羽生结弦到底用不用微信的事，自己如此多此一举，只是有些期待会不会有意外而已，少女嘛，都有做梦的权利，又不花钱，谁年轻的时候没看过几本言情小说几部偶像剧，没幻想过那些梦幻般童话般的剧情？只是做梦终究要有分寸，就算男神校园雨天相遇这种元素都有了，恐怕也轮不到自己当主角。

 

确实，这言情偶像剧必备狗血情节，下雨打伞漫步走，偶遇粉红全都有，只是主角不是这姑娘罢了。

 

跟借伞成功的学妹挥手告别过后，羽生结弦转过头跟金博洋四目相对，在黑白分明的双瞳里，在明明什么看不出的眼神里，许多情绪似都沉进了眼底。外面雨声依旧，寒凉瓢泼。

 

金博洋略一皱眉头，感觉事情不简单，“你怎么把你的电话号码给学妹了？”

 

“因为她要加博洋的微信，嗯……我不太乐意。”羽生结弦也一皱眉，实话实说，“我得‘抢先一步’。”

 

“那、那你、你为什么说你没有微信？”金博洋结巴了会，转了话题。

 

羽生结弦微笑着说：“我的微信里只有你一个联系人，我不太想再有其他人。”

 

这是独一无二联系你的方式，当然无须有他人。

 

金博洋没话说了。他压根不知道该说什么，只能在明面上维持镇定，实际上在心里拼命压住那些翻涌而上的未命名情愫，往羽生结弦的方向挪开了一步远离了一些。

 

他觉得羽生结弦现在就是个大暖炉，他一靠近就感到热，脸就要烧起来了。

 

是不是羽生结弦朝他脑袋上丢了好几颗星星，才让他在这光天化日朗朗乾坤之下感到一阵晕眩。

 

遭了，是心——

 

“伞撑好了，博洋怎么不过来？”羽生结弦撑开手中唯一一把大伞，笑着示意金博洋过去。蓝色跳进金博洋的视线里，像蓝天，纯色如糖果。

 

居然连这个人的伞都是他喜欢的颜色，此刻的金博洋有理由怀疑羽生结弦是不是在给他下套，套住了一条路，让他糊里糊涂地就往下面跳。

 

简直是小狐狸成精了。

 

阿西。

 

金博洋认命地又一点一点挪回到羽生结弦身边，机械地走到伞下做好随时穿过雨林冲过水坑的准备。

 

雨下的太大又太久，谁也摸不准什么时候停。

 

他突然想起了某件事，跟着羽生结弦出了食堂后说道：“那什么，我下雨天总容易踩水洼。你得小心点，可别被我祸害了。”

 

羽生结弦将伞偏过金博洋那边，带着他往到宿舍的那条路走去，他道：“没有关系，我先替你踩。”

 

说完先一步就踩到了一个浅坑里，惊到羽生结弦咧嘴笑开，忍不住笑自己，不忘提醒金博洋小心点。

 

一个人能躲开，两个人就躲不开——他也不想躲，他乐在其中。

 

反正再傻瓜笨蛋都有人陪着一起做傻瓜笨蛋事。

 

两个人就在潮湿的地面上走着，两个大男生共挤一把伞，身上都被斜雨淋湿了。两人一时搀扶走一条小道，一时跳开中间的水坑，一时无意抱一起，一时无意撞一块，抬头还又撞到了额头，近距离磕的更响更猝不及防，屡次命中额头劫的金博洋近乎生无可恋。

 

不过更多的时间还是被羽生结弦尽力的护着，站在羽生结弦右边的金博洋抬头看着倾斜快倾到他右肩的伞，抬手把雨伞扶正，然后握紧伞柄使力气将伞倾斜到了羽生结弦的那一边。

 

羽生结弦察觉到金博洋的动作，立刻又使力气把伞往金博洋那边倒去。

 

于是在接下来的路上，十分幼稚又智熄的两个人就互相推伞给对方挡雨——结果撑了伞基本上跟没撑一样，两个人都一身雨水，淋湿了个透彻。

 

金博洋站在宿舍楼下笑的不能自已，没多久就传染给了一向以温和著称的羽生结弦，笑声汇聚成欢乐的海洋。

 

在金博洋的强烈要求下，送了人本来该走的羽生结弦跟着金博洋回了宿舍。金博洋让羽生结弦吹干了头发和衣服再走，递给了羽生结弦一个小型吹风机，嗯，目测要吹很久很久。

 

Q大的四人间宿舍是上床下桌的模式，金博洋让羽生结弦坐在他自己的座位上拿着吹风机吹一阵，嘱咐完几句后就进了洗手间用毛巾擦干头发，忽而听到羽生结弦的声音，从洗手间探出头问怎么了。

 

“衣服上好像有血迹？”羽生结弦关了吹风筒，低头拉着身上的黑色T恤打算看个仔细。

 

“啊？该不是你受伤了吧？别吓我啊！”金博洋紧张起来，一个箭步就到羽生结弦面前也低着头看着衣服，看了会眉头紧锁，抬手掀开了羽生结弦的T恤要查看羽生有没有受伤。

 

金博洋舍友回来时推开门，看到的就是这样一副场景——

 

金博洋的座位上坐着一个人，他没看清，但有点眼熟，脸色有点苍白，不知道是因为冷还是别的什么，有点发抖，正低头在看着什么，而金博洋就像把人推到了座位上，低头还掀开了人家的衣服，看了一阵摸了把人家的腹肌口中念念有词——

 

我不听我不听！怎么看怎么想都会飚速啊！舍友看的血压升高，慌张地把门拉回来关上。

 

宿舍的隔音效果真好，完全可以当无事发生了呢，完全不知道他们在里面做些什么，打扰了。

 

怎、么、可、能！

 

懵逼舍友在线崩溃，他站在自己的宿舍门外无宿可归。

 

怎么办，我有个看起来人畜无害花见花开的舍友，没想到他年纪轻轻，竟然瞒着我们……他现在在线耍流氓！站在门外的我该何去何从。

 

“嗨！怎么站在门外不进去？”金杨的声音突然在舍友身后响起，吓得毛都炸了起来，金杨百思不得其解地拥着哭丧着脸拥抱他的金博洋的舍友，满脑子问号。

 

“出啥事了？”金杨问。

 

舍友佯装抹了把眼泪，“天总长大了，开始耍流氓了。”

 

金杨淡然一笑，谈笑风生，“噢。”

 

金杨恍然大悟，惊惶失色，“嗯？？”


	8. Chapter 8

08.反应迟钝

『Q大论坛/灌水聊天

新帖/下雨天，一把伞，两个人，一句话总结

最新回复/明傻暗秀，虐遍百狗′_>`』

 

“吓死我了，我还以为你受伤了。”

掀完人衣服毫不自知的金博洋又低着头凑近羽生结弦的T恤下摆，想看仔细上面是不是蹭到了什么污渍，他刚刚听见宿舍门被打开又关上的声音，没来得及回应也没多在意，估计多半是自己舍友回来了。摸着布料心想衣服质量真不错，金博洋迟钝地感知到面前的羽生结弦好像一直在发抖。

很冷吗？怎么这么紧张的样子？金博洋抬头看着羽生结弦，距离近到鼻尖几乎要贴到人鼻尖上。

近是无心，人却有意。

“羽生，你怎么了？”金博洋纳闷道，转头看了宿舍空调，并没开——两个人跟在雨中玩水似的，一回宿舍就开空调是想立即感冒吗。

“……”羽生结弦眨眨眼，稍微地动了动身子，推开了一点距离，并不打算答话。但金博洋一直皱着眉看他，许久，他硬着头皮回道。

“不冷。……有点热。”

最后那个“热”字还是羽生结弦咬着重音说出来的，刚刚用过吹风机，他身上的衣服基本上都干了，头发也不再湿的难受，可以说绝对不冷。

但也不会这么热，热到好像由心上，蔓延到脸颊。

好像非常地，糟糕。

“是吗？不会发烧了吧？”金博洋一时间有点被吓到，生怕羽生结弦因为送他回宿舍而生了病，他抬手覆上羽生结弦的额头——还真的有点烫手？那可咋整啊，这肯定得负责啊。

羽生结弦用意念把自己的注意力集中于额头的触感上，集中在金博洋那只冰冷的手上，先前恍惚放飞的神志回笼，微一皱眉，心想对方怎么手这么凉，不会着凉吧。

同一时间，两个人都在想一件事——羽生/博洋没有生病吧？

金博洋想，要是真生病了，我得负责。

羽生结弦想，要是真着凉了，我得负责。

这么想着，金博洋立马起了身到宿舍公共区域翻着医药箱，羽生结弦看金博洋动作，愣在原地，一时不知道该怎么办，方才的刹那因靠近的距离心跳加速血液沸腾体温升高让他的大脑糊的像芝麻糊，没注意到外面的声音，但隐约觉得外面好像有人，犹豫了一阵，他起身去开了宿舍门。

当然，他并不会知道在这短暂的时间里，外面的两个人到底都说了些什么。

如果知道了的话——妥当考虑自己的心情以及人设，羽生结弦也许会有些开心。

自己喜欢的人对自己耍流氓……那简直不算事儿，还能偷着乐。

古话有句话怎么说来着——

调戏了人，就得对人负责。

*

金杨在金博洋的宿舍门前，握着门把手，微微颤抖，紧张如狗。

在他身边的金博洋的舍友正怀疑人生，表情缤纷如烟花，心情复杂，甚至有点想喝茶。

几秒前，金杨对门内情况的认知刚从“金博洋在里面藏了人”过渡到“金博洋正在里面耍流氓”，语言刚从“嗯好像并没什么问题”转换成“我去金博洋你这小子翅膀硬了想飞了是吧”，面上表情刚从“波澜不惊”一秒转成“花容失色”，大脑的信息仍然在极快地运转更新中，流动似奔流到海不复回的黄河，迎面把他淹没，不知所措。

“你冷静一点。”金杨按住慌张无措的舍友，用眼神示意对方清醒一下。

不冷静的好像是你啊！！舍友震惊地看着握着门把手像是随时准备上去单挑的金杨，拉住了对方使劲晃动门把的手，“哥啊，这门坏了是我们赔啊！”

“……你看清里面是谁了吗？”金杨灵光一现，发现了这个眼下最为重要的问题——呃，也许吧。

舍友一愣，随即在大脑里搜索着有关的信息，在想或许是因为一开始注意力都在那暧昧的姿势上了而已万一是其他同学呢只是他一时看岔了呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……

“……我真不认识啊！！”舍友崩溃了一秒，抓着自己所剩不多的头发喊出声，开始胡思乱想。

完了完了，下雨天，两个血气方刚的小伙子，孤男寡男，干柴烈火，噼里啪啦，轰轰烈烈，一触即发，时间，场合，氛围，天时地利人和！

这铁定是要出点事的吧！这TM不是人类社会活动正常发展吗……等下，万一他们动作的时候打乱了我桌上的手办怎么办？万一砸了我的小猪存钱罐怎么办？又万一摔了我的五光十色游戏键盘怎么办？

金杨感到一只手无比有力地搭上了他抓着门把的手，他惊的挑眉看向旁边的人，从金博洋舍友坚定的眼神里，金杨显然没有get到对方突然这么不正常的原因。

对方冷静了下来。对方开启了对话。

“我觉得我有义务且有责任阻止这件不应该出现在校园里的事情发生。”舍友这么一本正经地解释道，“毕竟我们都是学法的，以身作则，是为大道。”

金杨听罢嘴角抽搐了一阵，“万一坏了人家好事……”

舍友沉默了，随即抬手大拍宿舍门，怒吼道：“金博洋！你别躲在里面不出声！我知道你在里头！出来出来出来！！”

我的妈，金杨被吓得赶紧用手封上金博洋舍友的嘴巴，“弟啊，你疯了！这不是要闹的整个宿舍都知道他们在里面搞事情吗！就这么想上明天论坛的头条吗——”

还好发疯的时候没有人在宿舍走廊外面，在大学待久了被逼的发癫也是一件常事——才怪啊！金杨欲哭无泪地让金博洋舍友小点声，生怕引来其他吃瓜群众。

舍友奋力挣开金杨的束缚后再次一把握住门把想要直接开门，谁知道里面的人也刚好握住，两股力竟然奇迹般地对峙了几秒，连金杨都在一旁看愣了，开始质疑科学。

“我去！这人怎么这样！”金博洋舍友气恼，又用了几分力气，不料里面的人几下就松了手，惹的舍友一下就推开了门不管不顾地推了进去，里面的人恰好躲开到了一边。

听到门被打开的金博洋从医药箱里转过头去，突觉茫然地站起身来。

什么情况？

金杨也一脸懵，怎么跟想象的不一样？他转头看见了恰巧跟他对视上后微笑打着招呼的羽生结弦，心里咯噔一下。

哟吼，合着金博洋“耍流氓”的对象，是羽生结弦啊。他算是明白了。

这不真的很正常嘛。

“你开个门，怎么这么暴力。刚刚怎么还喊了我名，干啥呢？”金博洋越过在原地仿佛静止僵成石块的舍友，直直望向他们宿舍的门，奇道。

“你刚刚不是在对他做一些……无法描述的事吗？”舍友僵硬地转头指向一旁满头雾水的羽生结弦，这才仔细看了看对方，虽然他不常关注校园的八卦跟人物，但好歹还是能认出来人的，风云人物妙就妙在，尽管没有任何交集，但还是能凭借传闻略明一二。

卧槽，是会动的羽生结弦！舍友惊奇。

卧槽，我舍友居然跟羽生结弦认识！而且还很熟的样子！

“啥玩意？”金博洋听明白舍友的话语，不可思议地反问，“什么什么不可描述的事情？我没做什么啊？”

金杨不出声，默默地看了眼故事里的主人公羽生结弦。

喂喂，听到“没做什么”的时候你这一脸遗憾万分痛惜的样子是怎么回事啊！

“你、你掀他衣服！”舍友豁出去了，提高了音量。

金杨诧异地看了看金博洋，又看了看羽生结弦。

等等，一个人认真解释是为了看有没有受伤，一个人怎么突然脸红起来？

请问你们是在不同的频道上谈的恋爱吗？

“为什么这么正常的事情会被你以为我在耍流氓啊！”金博洋忍不住地为自己辩护，跟自己舍友辩论起来，“哪里来的错觉以为我会做这种事情啊？”

金杨默然地围观，在心里吐槽金博洋，要是别人，我确实不信你会那么做，但对方是羽生结弦啊，我也怕啊。

沉默许久的羽生结弦在这个时候恰当地出声道：“这位同学，你误会了，我以为我衣服上染了血，博洋才过来看看的。”

敏锐的舍友听着金博洋跟羽生结弦一来一回的解释，抓住了一个点，一个重点，圈起来，以做研究，以他单身二十多年的直觉作证，靠，原来我在不知不觉中被撒狗粮是吗？

“啊哈哈哈哈……原来是一场误会啊……”金杨愣笑着打着圆场，眼神示意旁边的羽生结弦应该走了，发现对方一直在看着金博洋，一时没注意到他，无奈只好眼神示意金博洋，让他赶紧处理眼前这事，发现金博洋一时之间也没注意到，气馁。

气噢，带不动，带不动。

 

最后羽生结弦跟着要回自己宿舍的金杨顺道出了金博洋的宿舍，带着金博洋硬塞给他的两盒板蓝根三盒999以备不时之需，带着淡然表情下的不舍与怅然，跟金博洋说他好像感冒了。

“啊？真的啊？对不起啊。”金博洋又抬手覆上羽生结弦的额头，虽然感到好像挺正常，但在羽生结弦的真切坦诚下还是表示自己会负责任的。

坐在自己座位上看穿这一切的舍友无声地摇头，表示同情。

“博洋没觉得……哪里不舒服吗？”羽生结弦不放心地握上金博洋仍然冰冷的手，动作自然熟练，却没有半分唐突与失礼。

看的舍友在一旁抱着西瓜啧啧称叹，给羽生结弦贴上了“深情款款”的标签。

“还好还好，我平时很少生病的，淋些雨没事的，你——阿哈啾！”金博洋话说到一半，终是打了个喷嚏。

于是，两个雨天皮的不得了的人，尽管平时身强体壮，还是感冒了。

尽管两个人都挺开心就是了——别问，都是傻瓜笨蛋的人在对方面前是不会觉得自己有多傻瓜笨蛋的。

就是所谓的——那什么的人，智商都不太高。

“两个人都感冒的话……”周末，金博洋避免二次传染，戴着口罩，坐在图书馆最常待的座位上，打开手机微信点开最近联系人，在对话框里打下了这一行字。

“那就只好互相照顾了啊。”最近联系人羽生结弦也打下字，这么回道。

羽生结弦抬起头，也带着口罩，露出一双明亮的眼瞳，冲坐在他对面的金博洋笑，午后的阳光从窗倾斜而来，让人眯着眼，眉眼弯弯笑意绵长。

感冒了反应迟钝，请多多指教。


	9. Chapter 9

09.意料之中

 

『要努力飞行 到遥远的天际

摘下一颗星星 就遣送给你

再带你一起 画条线路旅行

挑片岛屿 扎进海底』——《拥抱》

 

收到金杨信息时，金博洋刚走到隔壁W大的门口，结束了这个周末联谊的社团活动。他转身跟吉他社的其他社员们点头告别，并向社员们传达下个月学校文化艺术节的通知，以期共同努力，为社团争取更多的荣誉。

 

虽然大二学生多数都选择了退出学生会、社团等组织，将更多的时间投入到逐渐繁重的学习当中，但作为吉他社核心人物的金博洋还是选择再在社团待一个学期，也因此格外忙碌。

 

这么算下来……居然又有几个星期没有见到羽生结弦了。啊，怪失落的。金博洋背着吉他等着红绿灯，看着人来人往这么想。

 

羽生的感冒好了吗？最近的研究报告完成了吗？熬夜了吗？按时吃饭了吗？这么久不见，他现在在做什么呢？金博洋一件事想完之后，又想到了下一件，他边想着边盯着马路。

 

每个城市都有每个城市的孤独与热闹，它有着清晨的冷清，也有着深夜的繁华，每个人都在这个城市里走着，走着，但很少有人会停下来，时间与生活都在推着人前进，也没有可回眸的机会。

 

此处车如流水马如龙，纷纷扰扰间，杂音四起，车鸣呼啸，闪烁着红绿，交叠着灯光，身边的人来去自由却行色匆匆，各奔各的前程，各拥各的孤单。

 

金博洋想着想着，忽而低眸无声笑开。一个人的时候，总会多想多思，什么胡七八糟的事情都一涌而上，放出平日里内心深藏的情绪，任它肆意。

 

但如果常常两个人待着，笑着，互相看着，光跟这个人相处都嫌时间不够，哪里来的多余气力去想那些有的没的。

 

他们似乎就在互相问候、互相照顾、心系彼此的时光里一起走过了很多年，一点点地填补没有对方的那些时间的空缺，一点点地更靠近对方。

 

有的人说，希望遇到的人遇他之前皆是空白，等相遇了，才添些色彩。

 

可幸好金博洋遇上羽生结弦的时候，他是最好的样子，不至于相遇时太过狼狈，哪怕姗姗来迟，也是命中注定。

 

这世上有这么多的人，有这么多所不知道的事，有这么多无疾而终的相遇，最终圆满的故事又太过稀少，在人山人海里碰到一个志趣相投又惺惺相惜的人，是何其幸运。

 

还好遇见你时我还没花光我所有运气，如此还能够再往前多走几步。

 

人行道红绿灯由红变绿，提醒着行人往前走。

 

金博洋刚踏出一步，就察觉到好像有人正在向他靠近，他下意识地往身边瞥过一眼，发现是吉他社里的一名成员、他眼熟的一个校友，正跟着他一起过马路，见他看过来，那女生冲他笑了笑，以示礼貌。

 

他也回以微笑，随即就过了马路，到了回校的那条路上。发觉身边那位女生似乎是一个人，金博洋皱了下眉，看了看渐垂的日暮天色，慢下步伐，有意识地跟那位女生保持着不远不近的距离。

 

大多数时候，在那些不熟悉的外人面前，金博洋一向偏于安静又容易羞涩，很少主动跟其他人搭话聊天，但混熟了以后就疯的不得了。显然这位只眼熟、连名字都记不太清的女生属于外人范畴，金博洋没法跟她主动搭话。

 

女生不快不慢地走在金博洋身边，下意识地整理着衣服与头发，期间转头无数回把目光落在金博洋身上，却总能在金博洋意识到时佯装无事地转回视线，低头盯着自己的白布鞋，嘴角却小弧度地勾起。

 

两个人无声地走了一段路，彼此无话。像是有人想要打破寂静开启对话，又收回话语吞入腹中。

 

金博洋才想起自己的手机，拿出，点开金杨发来的微信，看清楚后稍微感到有些诧异。

 

金杨问他在哪，羽生好像在学校门口等他。

 

心下微动，心口在看到那个人的名字时开始莫名发烫似的，金博洋愣住，在脑海里滚动着无数个羽生结弦等他的理由，他曾经问过羽生结弦是不是有事才来找他，到最后得出的答案却是——等就等了，想见了就见了，一定要因为什么吗。

 

思考了几秒点开另一个界面，指尖停留在通讯录上，金博洋本想直接打电话给羽生结弦问情况，他移开手机略一犹豫地看了一眼身边的姑娘，只一看，却觉得女生似乎想跟他说些什么，欲言又止，最终还是把手机揣回了口袋。

 

反正，等不到我的话，羽生应该明白我还在处理事情，然后就会先回去吧。

 

几乎是几个月的相处，竟是如此默契这般信任，又像是本就这样，毫不突兀，习以为常。

 

“那个。嗯……”女生见金博洋好像看懂了她要跟他说话，不由得有些紧张，在金博洋平和的眼神下微红了脸，向对方靠近一步以便听清她说话，姑娘没敢再看金博洋，心里似翻江倒海，心跳如鼓声，最后只是自顾自地努力笑了笑，“金博洋同学……你、你还记得我吗？”

 

被问住一怔，金博洋没反应过来，在记忆里翻了半天有关女生这个问题的答案，有些尴尬地出声，“呃……不好意思，平时在社里我只眼熟你，不太记得你的名字……你跟我说的话也、也不多。”

 

女生听完却一副如释重负的样子，“这样吗，真不意外。”

 

金博洋听着这不明所以的话，仍然一头雾水。

 

“名字什么的，记不记得住都无所谓啦……”女生离金博洋又远了些，不想让对方听出自己话语里的失落，她继续说道，“其实我是因为你才进吉他社的，在大一下学期重新招新的时候才进的。”

 

“……嗯？”金博洋惊地挑眉睁圆双眼，对女生的话感到不可思议，“什么？”

 

因为我才做这样的事情？

 

“我对吉他不是特别感兴趣……但你、你那天，坐在青春广场一旁低头弹吉他的样子，特别好看。”女生一说起这段往事便忍不住地笑，像是想起自己那时候隐约的心动与恍惚的瞬间，笑自己如此傻气，“别人都说，弹吉他的男生其实都是为了吸引女孩目光，没几个真心喜欢的。但、但我觉得你就是喜欢……”

 

就在这一刹那，金博洋似乎预感到了什么，心跳开始砰砰作响，不知不觉停下了脚步。

 

“我、我……”女生咬着嘴唇，闭上眼，尽力地让自己平静下来。

 

恰好就在离学校还有一段距离的地方，两个人在一段对话中停了下来。已是快七点多的时间，周围慢慢变得黯淡，道路两边的路灯逐一亮起，淡黄的光洒落一地，稍显出人的影子，微微一晃又似乎幻觉，气氛微妙，身边的一切都披上模糊的一层衣，喧闹被抛弃，只剩眼前的人最为真实。

 

金博洋仍然不敢去想自己已经被糊住的脑子里的那些想法，也不敢深究，好像此时此刻他站在这里，只是为了完成一个听完人讲话的任务，但心又确实控制不住地跳的疯狂，他不由得往身后退了一步，仿佛如此就能离的更远一些，或者是说，逃离。

 

你在逃离什么呢？你为什么逃离呢？金博洋在心里不断地质问自己。明明多奇妙的一件事啊，在你不知道的时候，原来已经影响了一个人，也许是变得更好，总之也不是特别糟糕，为什么自己就不肯接受呢？

 

还是说，你根本不想那个人是你，亦或是你想的眼前这个人其实应该是别人。

 

对不对？

 

女生抬头看着他，豁出去地将那一句话说出口。金博洋却不想在现在听见那句话——

 

“我曾经喜欢过你。”

 

终于说完这句话，女生做过几个深呼吸，像打开了某个关闭多时的开关，接着又说了许多。

 

“是的……我说的是，曾经、曾经，确实非常非常喜欢你。”女生微笑地说，“喜欢的不得了……所以我才拼命地想学好吉他，想引起你的注意，但又不敢跟你说话，我想有一天你也能看到一个闪闪发光的我……”

 

金博洋安静地听着没说话，心也逐渐地重新平和下来，从最初的忐忑不安，终是到了会意一笑。

 

“不过，你也知道，我本跟你不同专业，平时除了活动又根本见不到面，我也压根没有任何勇气去主动接近你，只能默默地将这种感觉藏起来……虽然我曾经被我的舍友怂恿过告白。”女生依旧微笑着，说出她的那些时光，“但后来我仔细地想了想——我觉得，我也许就是单纯地喜欢你弹吉他的样子，这样一意孤行的‘单恋’其实是错觉，我根本不知道你到底是什么样的人，不知道你喜欢什么，不知道你是如何的性格……也许是那天的阳光太好了，我一时鬼迷心窍，搞错了感觉。”

 

“我也不想跟你说我有多喜欢你，到头来你被强迫地‘喜欢’我。没搞懂这种感觉之前，不能开玩笑啊。”

 

并不是世上的所有一厢情愿都是确有其事，有时，感觉也会骗人。

 

“所以这一切都是曾经啦。都过了好久好久了。”女生最后坦然挥手地笑道，松了一口气，然后想起什么又红了脸，“啊、那个，我之所以跟你说这么多……是因为我即将要退出吉他社了，我知道你还在社里带着其他人，这段时间很忙也很累，可我希望你、你能继续地往前走！一直这样！

 

“……好歹能让你知道，优秀的你真的会让人很喜欢，甚至能改变一个人……如果我不说，我会好后悔的。”

 

女孩说完后，冲静静看着她没有说过话的金博洋一笑，大呼一口气，往后退了一步。

 

原本不近的两个人，距离再次远了一些。

 

一字不漏地认真听完这段话的金博洋在原地沉默了好一阵，也不知道该如何应对——老实说，被告白虽然不是第一次，但这是他第一次这么苦恼地去想这一件事情。

 

这是为什么呢？为什么他会如此。

 

他不知……不，他知道。

 

在女孩说出那两个字后脑海不由自主地浮现出另一个人的模样时他就知道了。

 

有些答案不容置疑才是。

 

金博洋沉默过后终是动了下手，开口跟女生说道：“……谢谢，我是说，谢谢你的鼓励。我会努力的。”他真心地笑了笑，向女孩点头示意，女孩感受到他笑容里的感谢与真诚，也跟着笑了一下。

 

再多的话也说不完，那便如此感谢一段他所不知道的时光吧。也许我们这一生，注定要辜负某些人，但不可避免，但所幸最终还是安然落幕。

 

至少，每个人都会因为某个人，而改变。

 

“啊对了。”金博洋忽的出声，颇有些不好意思地道，“请问你能……你能告诉我你的名字吗？……我的意思是，好歹相识一场，交个朋友吧。”

 

女生明显愣了一下，随即俏皮地眨了眨眼，“这就不用啦，被我男朋友知道了——他会吃醋的。”

 

“啊？你、你已经有男朋友了？”金博洋咋舌，“我……不好意思啊……”

 

“没关系。以后有机会我们再认识吧。”女生宽慰道，见天色已晚，提议两个人边走边说，“说起来也是因为我会吉他，我才认识了我男朋友呢……如果不是你，我也不会遇见他吧。”

 

莫名其妙疑是当了一次“牵线媒人”的金博洋无奈地挠挠头，强颜欢笑地做了个回应，心里却想，会吉他能脱单这样好事，是真实存在的嘛？

 

那他怎么就——

 

“说起来，金同学没有什么喜欢的人吗？”女生随意地问了句，开玩笑道，“如果有什么喜欢的人，一定要搞明白啊。”

 

搞明白弄清楚过后，就勇敢去追吧。

 

“我啊？”金博洋又被那两个敏感的词戳中，一下子就想到某个人的模样，他刚想解释说一番，发现自己根本没什么能解释的。

 

就当他想说话的下一秒，转过街角，他抬眸，一眼就看到了在路的尽头，等着他的，羽生结弦。

 

如果有什么喜欢的人——

 

这句话突然冒出来，跳到金博洋心上，带着远处羽生结弦见到他的微笑一起，稳稳当当地落下。

 

“啊……喜欢的人……”金博洋小声地自言自语了一句，话说的很轻，身边的女生没有听见，但他的心听见了，清清楚楚，明明白白。

 

——他在等我。

 

金博洋在心里接了下一句话。

 

——我喜欢的人，他在等我啊。


	10. Chapter 10

10.心有灵犀

 

『Q大论坛/灌水聊天

新帖/吐槽：我的一个宅男师弟

500L/balabala说了这么多，我就很好奇，到底是什么改变了一个理科宅男？

最新回复/老夫掐指一算，这多半是恋爱了』

 

眼前这一盏盏路灯排列规整，一见延伸而去，这路似是难以望尽，昏黄暖意，深暗到底，而远处站着一个人，像隔绝了后面更远的深渊，只留一片明亮在面前。

 

一条一定要走完的路，中途有人停下来，在等你。

 

金博洋下意识地揉揉眼睛，再睁开眼确认自己确实没有眼花没有看错，路那头的那个人真的是前几分钟还在他脑海里转悠的羽生结弦。

 

而几秒前戴着耳机在路边看着手机等信息的羽生结弦也恰好抬头，一眼就看到了正往他这边走的金博洋，随后目光移到对方身边的女生身上，眉头微皱。

 

……原来没回我信息，是因为身边有人吗？羽生结弦轻叹一声，收了耳机，抬脚就向金博洋走去。

 

“那不是羽生吗……”女生跟着金博洋停了下来，顺着金博洋的视线看过去，略感到诧异。她当然认得出羽生结弦，但对方在她心中也一直是一个可闻不可见的人，顶多听过舍友们地八卦、看过论坛里的灌水，一时之间也没来得及想这么多，她隐约感受到她身边的金博洋跟羽生结弦之间有微妙的气场，显而易见，她格格不入，当然，她也不想入。

 

金博洋听清女生的话，并没有作任何回应，只是直直地看着向他走来的羽生结弦，停在原地许久，终究是往前踏出了几步，缩短了跟羽生结弦之间的距离。

 

一个人向另一个人的方向走去，也许终有一天能到对方的面前，又或许永远不能。但另一个人也愿意向他走去、有所回应的话，那就完全不一样了。

 

谁会是“不一样”的那一个人呢？

 

羽生结弦在金博洋跟女生面前站定后，只给了金博洋一个眼神示意让对方自己体会。金博洋在一旁领悟了一会，不解其意，却听到羽生结弦率先礼貌开口向身边的姑娘问好。

 

“……你、你好。”女生点头回应，感到惊讶，她还是第一次亲眼见到羽生结弦本人，就在面前，自然有点不自在又觉得不好意思。

 

之后的三个人就这么在诡异、谁都没说话的氛围里原地站了十几秒。

 

金博洋抬眼看了一眼依旧微笑着的羽生结弦，刚想说些什么缓和气氛，那女生却主动开口。

 

“那我、我先回学校吧。”女生指了指前面，不远处就是学校，歉意地跟金博洋小声道，“谢谢你愿意听我说那些事……那么，再见啦。”

 

突然回忆起几分钟前女孩对他说的那些话，金博洋内心五味杂陈，最终看着女生莞尔一笑便转身离开的背影，喃喃道：“是我谢谢你才对……”

 

谢谢你告诉我，这一段时光。

 

“等、等一下！”

 

想起什么的金博洋忽而跑上前去跟上女生，还没来得及跟他说话的羽生结弦微感到错愕，下意识伸出的手停在半空，转身看着跑上去的金博洋，一阵失落感涌上心头，羽生结弦收回了手，静静地停在原地，等着跟女生说完话的金博洋再度回来。

 

等啊等，等风等月等光，我信你终会来。

 

他想也许是金博洋想到什么事情要跟女生说完，而这件事和对话就发生在前几分钟里，在他没能参与进去的时间里，与他无关。

 

多的是我所不知道的事，在过去，在年少，在昨日，在上一秒，在这一秒，在此刻。羽生结弦想，这是什么感觉？

 

大概是一种，名为不甘的感觉。

 

为何不甘？

 

因为……那个人是自由的，无拘无束。他没有一个理由，让一个人停留。

 

所以他在等。

 

“……希望到时候能见到你。在艺术节上。”跑到女生面前的金博洋组织着语言，向女生发去邀请，心下还有点紧张，他调整着脸部表情，微笑道：“带着你的男朋友一起来听吧。”

 

就当做，一份礼物吧。你会越来越好，一切都会越来越好。

 

女生一愣，随即捂着脸，点头笑开。

 

“好、好啊。……加油啊！”

 

她最后跟金博洋做了个“加油”的手势，随即告别，女生转身时小声说了句话，像是轻声呓语，随风而去，金博洋没听清，但那不重要了。

 

她说，谢谢你陪我的这一程，就到此为止，后会无期啦。

 

金博洋看着走在明亮的路灯下的女生背影，观望了一会周围的情况，女生就快到学校，他也再无担忧，放心地回到羽生结弦身边。他发觉羽生结弦似乎有些走神，想到自己也许耽误了人太多时间，金博洋满心都是歉意。

 

他一点都不想让羽生结弦露出这种若有所失的表情。

 

如果是因为他才如此，自己又如何舍得。

 

“对不起。”金博洋思考过后出声道，看着闻声抬头的羽生结弦，一副正经认真，“让你等了我这么久。”

 

“……啊。”羽生结弦张口应了声意味不明的语气词，一句“没关系”习惯性地就要说出去，却被脑海里某些不知觉的意识牢牢抓住。

 

不，他不要“对不起”这三个字，他不要金博洋这样的道歉，他不要这样疏离又陌生的话。

 

他要金博洋明白——

 

他心甘情愿地等，会等到没有回应为止。

 

只要你会来，我信你来。

 

“先前你说过你今天的行程，所以我就来了。按照你的习惯，这时候应该会回学校。”羽生结弦转了个话题，没放任自己沉浸到别的情绪中，轻声道，“看样子我没猜错，只是没想到今天你遇到了你的同学。”

 

“啊这个……确实是意外。”金博洋蓦地感到紧张，手不自觉地抓着T恤的下摆，手指搅着布料，同时又难过地想到，如果自己再晚点回去，羽生是不是就要离开了？

 

如果红绿灯慢了一秒，如果过马路慢了一步，如果女孩说话停顿了一秒，如果自己拐弯时停了一步，是不是就要跟在等他的羽生结弦就此错过了？

 

每个人生命中的每分每秒，到底要有多契合才能有不差时的相遇与准时？

 

如果姗姗来迟，又有多少的机会逆转几乎相错的齿轮？

 

下一次？不，不应该有下一次。

 

可是还好，金博洋想，还好啊。

 

还好你没走，还好我来了。

 

“以后要是再这样，你不用等我了。”

 

金博洋直视着听完愣住的羽生结弦的眼睛，继续一字一顿道：“你在哪里都可以，我都会去找你。”

 

理由呢？要什么理由。

 

想见就见了，想去就去了。世上多的是没道理的事。

 

“噗嗤。”羽生结弦认真听完，没一会儿想到最近自己的心情，就忍不住笑了笑。

 

“笑什么啊？”金博洋不解，他这么正经说话就这么好笑吗？

 

“不是博洋的错……是我，我想到了其他事而已。”羽生结弦笑如弯月，却仍然不解释自己笑什么。他转了个身问金博洋是不是饿了，建议一起去吃个饭吧。

 

“真的不说吗？”金博洋听话地跟着往前走的羽生结弦，三两步跟上并肩而行，又好奇道，“确定不是笑我？你以前说这种话的时候，我都没笑过！”

 

羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，狡黠地像个狐狸，依旧不回答。他越是这样金博洋就越是好奇，不停地围着羽生结弦问，两个人一路上又扯了许多，一时间全是彼此的笑声，跟着晚风和路边芬芳而流转，留在记忆里。

 

这天的羽生结弦到底想到了什么而笑，金博洋不得而知。他只知道，有什么感觉日渐明晰，又如萌芽破土而出。

 

反正啊，皆是欢喜。

 

明明是只有二十多分钟脚程的路，两个一边玩一边闹的人硬是走了将近一个多小时。边走边拐进熟悉的巷子里的羽生结弦跟金博洋寻思着吃什么，看着五花八门各式花样的街边小摊、路旁小店，有一搭没一搭地说着话。

 

“我还以为，博洋是因为那天我跟送伞来的女生说了会话，你才不理会我的呢。”羽生结弦看似随意地提了一句，语气里都是小玩笑，目光却在金博洋身上停留，期待着什么似的。

 

“啊？那天啊。”金博洋在喧闹的街市里勉强听清羽生结弦的话，想了会嘟囔了一句，“每天在你身边围着的女孩多了去了……那有什么的……”

 

吃醋这样事情，已经平常到不是事儿了。再说了，就算我不想理，到最后我肯定会不由自主地找你的。

 

谁叫我这么在意你呢？

 

就算那天我看到后，确实有这么一点点、一点点点点的小情绪，确实不太想理你。

 

“那可真苦恼啊。”羽生结弦听完后自言自语了一句，转头看了一眼金博洋，无奈地笑。

 

苦恼啊，如何才能让你在意我在意的不得了？

 

因你喜则喜，因你忧而忧，这样被牵制被控制住的感觉，明明不是要一直保持清醒和理智的自己想要的。

 

然而我却又是如此沉迷，如此甘愿。

 

当然不公平啦，因为一道天秤上，偏向你的那边，就放着我的一颗心呀。

 

你什么时候能懂呢？

 

天天，你什么时候才能明白过来呢？

 

“……羽生，鱼肉太多了！碗要装不下了啊！”

 

金博洋的一句话将出神的羽生结弦拉回了现实，他恍然地清醒过来，才感觉到自己确实在跟金博洋吃着饭，顺着声音看向一脸纠结的金博洋，低头盯着那放满自己剔的鱼肉的碗，不好意思地笑了下。

 

“没关系没关系……博洋吃多点才好。”羽生结弦拿过桌上放着的杯子掩饰性地喝了一口白开水，含糊说道。

 

“怎么今天你才吃了这么点？”金博洋无奈地接受了近乎要被喂胖的事实，不满地说，“我知道整天都在忙课业，身体还是要多注意的啊。”

 

羽生结弦又喝了一口水，“嗯……其实我晚上已经提前吃过了，现在还不饿。”

 

“那你怎么还拉我来吃饭……”

 

“事实证明，博洋确实饿了，应该要吃饭，不是吗？”羽生结弦放下杯子，冲金博洋笑道，“而且如果要等你的话，没有吃饱，我哪里有力气等着啊。”

 

“……”

 

我认输，求你别再说这些话了！别再这样笑了！金博洋又没话说，也不再搭话，只顾着埋头吃完眼前的饭菜，耳朵却悄然红了一阵，心脏又因身边这个人和一句话而加速跳动。

 

完了，金博洋。你是时候要明白自己这是什么感觉了。

 

如果还不明白……枉为成年人啊！

 

又快一个小时，吃饱喝足，各回各家，各寻各路。天色已晚，月色正好，恰是撩人夜，一切妙不可言。

 

金博洋打算陪羽生结弦到路的对面等公交，送他一次。羽生结弦说什么都不乐意。

 

“晚上的路总是这么暗，不安全。”羽生结弦这么一本正经道，“要是你在这里陪了我这么久，到了回宿舍的时间那可怎么办，我在外面住，没关系的。”

 

一个大男人怕什么夜路啊……金博洋在心里默默吐槽，“没事，遇到事了大不了我跑呗。”

 

“那多累啊。”羽生结弦语气不容置疑。

 

“……”我竟然没什么好反驳的。金博洋无话可说了。但他也不可能就这么听话的让羽生结弦送他回去，有的时候该强硬就得强硬，不能妥协。

 

是的没错……

 

于是等了十分钟公交，都没有等到。夏日里的寒风真刺骨啊，金博洋抬手理了一下被吹乱的头发，转头跟羽生结弦对视了一会，接着，目光落到了羽生结弦身后道路边上的小黄车上。

 

跟自行车对望的金博洋建议道：“要不，我给你开辆小黄车？”

 

“嗯？”羽生结弦转头看去，遗憾道，“可我不会骑自行车。”

 

“……”

 

金博洋用心理解了这一句话并用眼神确认了羽生结弦并没有逗他玩，深度思考了半分钟，认命地去附近找了一辆可载人的自行车。

 

“从这里，到你住的地方远吗？”金博洋问。

 

羽生结弦一怔，随后指了指一个方向，“并不远……就在那边那个小区里面。”

 

“虽然骑车带人并不好，但没办法了，今天说什么也要把人送回家！”金博洋一个人检查着自行车是否稳当，自顾自地说完，长腿跨上自行车，把身上的吉他递给羽生结弦，挑眉拍了拍后座，示意他上车。

 

“上不？”金博洋看着羽生结弦问。

 

“好啊。”羽生结弦立即回答，毫不迟疑地背着吉他就坐到后座上，内心别提有多开心了。

 

“抓稳了啊，车技不好，万一把你摔了我可赔不起。”金博洋半开玩笑地说道，让羽生结弦别抓到他腰上的痒痒肉，刚说完就被羽生结弦挠了一下，“再闹我就把你丢了！”

 

羽生结弦没说话，只是笑着，一张开手臂就把金博洋的腰牢牢围着，“不能丢。”

 

不会丢的。

 

金博洋拿羽生结弦没办法，只好提醒羽生结弦真的抓稳了，他是真的不晓得两个大男人开个车会不会翻车，这么大了除了载过他琪妹跟其他小孩子，还真没什么经验。

 

“不行，我觉得我还是开辆小绵羊吧。这个距离，悬。”金博洋刚踩了一下踏板，就有点后悔了，说着说着就想下车，被羽生结弦拉了回来。

 

“到不了也没关系。”羽生结弦说，“那就带我兜兜风吧，可以吗？”

 

今晚月色如此，怎能随意告别。

 

怔怔地看着满怀期待的羽生结弦，金博洋不得不承认他现在已经到了什么都想随羽生结弦的意的地步，抬手扶着额头，金博洋抬头看了一下夜空。

 

无星但有月，无雨却有风。

 

好一个良辰。

 

“那你可要抓紧我啊。”金博洋再次跨上自行车，向身后的羽生结弦说道。而羽生结弦听完嘴角微扬，稳稳地环着金博洋的腰，结成一个刚好的圆。

 

“当然。”羽生结弦说，最后一句话被吹没在带起来的风里，“我一定会，抓紧你的。”


	11. 番外

·《我的一个宅男师弟》 

·论坛体 

 

【Q大论坛/不正经区   
帖子/我就想问问周六食堂旁边的咖啡馆打折吗   
/想问一下，图书馆周末人多吗   
/[??]有人说周末在图书馆能偶遇羽生   
/下雨天，一把伞，两个人，一句话总结   
/[精]吐槽：我的一个宅男师弟2.0 】

…… 

 

[精品]吐槽：我的一个宅男师弟2.0   
1L楼主 RT 楼主本人并不用多介绍，反正都无关紧要，虽然我猜我说了几个点后你们很快就会猜出我在说谁，但都不是重点！这也不是我第一次在学校论坛发帖了，所以论坛规矩什么的你我他大家都懂，都是成年人了，醒目点，明白这一切都是经过艺术加工和扯淡想象的吐槽就可以了。为什么题目是2.0，因为之前那个帖太多灌水找不到重点，重开一个，心累。

 

感谢各位乡亲父老的支持。2楼开始。

 

2L 沙发，火前留名，顺便楼主，你的网速也太慢了，用的是校园网吧，不行啊，我2楼都给你留了三秒！ 

 

3L 瞧我发现了什么！挑个瓜吃！建议楼主下次发帖看准时间，Q大的网速估计半夜最快了。 

 

4L 懂的懂的，这种帖我们看看就好，完全不当回事的。楼主加油！ヾ(′▽｀;)ゝ 

 

5L 楼主行不行啊，我都等了一分钟了，在宿舍泡的面都快泡好了！ 

 

6L 楼上这么惨，大好周末不出去玩还在宿舍吃泡面，啧啧，怕也是个单身狗吧。 

 

7L 楼主呢╭(°A°`)╮不会被自己师弟发现了，然后被注销号了吧？你隔壁那个“图书馆十大解密”的帖还没更新呢！！ 

 

8L 提前为楼主默哀……勇士(っω-｀。) 

 

…… 

 

18L楼主 卧槽，明明才几分钟，怎么就这么多人过来看了？？我隔壁的几个学术帖几个小时都没几个楼！看来要火还是要多  
八卦吗…?? 

 

刚刚那几分钟不是我网不好！！我用的是自己搞的网！是我师弟突然找我有事我就耽搁了一下，要相信一个在Q大待了快七年的学生，基本上是可以为所欲为的（。） 

 

其实我是不怕我的师弟发现我在说他的事的，毕竟快人尽皆知了，而且我再加工一下基本上都是言情小说狗血剧情拿出来卖都没有人买的那种，总之千万不要对号入座！尤其是女孩子们，看看就好了！当然了，如果有的同学要对号入座，那我也没办法了，只能说天涯何处无芳草…… 

 

19L楼主 反正是八卦帖，我就多啰嗦一点。我现打，不打草稿，偶尔没什么逻辑，只看楼主就行。到差不多的时候我会重新整理一份出来，虽然好像没什么必要（。） 

 

20L楼主 啊刚刚不小心手滑直接点了发送，废了一个楼，哎，算了。开始码字吧。 

 

咱们的专业班级就不说了，这都不重要。我们就称我的师弟为小Y同学吧。 

 

我们的小Y同学啊，人怪好看的，脾气也好，成绩又好，学习又认真努力积极向上，总之什么都好，放在各类小说里那绝对是标准男主角配置，主角光环给捏碎了都能重新圈出来的那种（？）就是人不是本地的，有的时候说几句话就冒出东北腔，拉低了我这个纯种北方人的笑点，平时跟他在一起学习做事，还挺快乐的。 

 

小Y同学人美颜俊又心地善良，这样的好孩子跟我这个研二的老学长在外租房子住，平时却多受其帮助，挺不好意思的。不瞒大家，我家里确实有矿，但小Y天使勤奋刻苦，带动了我这个考了研就打算混个证回去继承家产的人，于是一个学期下来，我努力我勤劳，又学到了不少东西。 

 

感谢人美声甜但不要唱歌的小Y同学，要不是在联系我们Q大研究生的时候在人山人海中我多看了他一眼，从此再难以忘记他容颜，随后热情洋溢地说要带着他，恐怕今天的我已经是条翻不动身的咸鱼。事实证明，身边要有一个闪闪发光的人，这样的话一起进步，励志人生，这多好啊是不。

 

小Y同学说他跨校跨专业考研，纯属是自己感兴趣，想多学一些东西。当然这也可能跟他老家的情况有关，他还是想多了解一些的。真是个好孩子啊，想到这个，老学长心情真是非常的复杂。 

 

因为我发现，他最近，好像是恋爱了。 

 

恋、爱、了！ 

 

这特么是什么概念？？？ 

 

就是周末经常不回信息经常不回（虽然他本来也不怎么玩手机）想到谁就突然羞涩提到谁就忽然兴奋，去图书馆都不是去学习而是去约会（我亲眼看到的）！！ 

 

为什么你都恋爱了我没有！！天理不公！！ 

 

好气啊！！然后我就打算去调查一下到底是哪个幸运儿拐走了我师弟！！ 

 

好的，就让我们称我师弟的心上人为小J同学。人怪可爱的，脾气也好，成绩又好，学习又认真努力积极向上，总之什么都好，我也认识他，毕竟经常在各种活动见到他，放在小说里也是标准男主（甚至女主）配置？总之，我觉得还可以，年轻人。 

 

别问楼主为什么总看言情小说，年少无知，看多了自己妹妹的小说合集……这也是为什么我个男生对这种事情这么敏感的原因……然后，你们懂的。 

 

啊，上课了，下次再码。江湖再见！ 

 

21L ……… 

 

22L emmmm…… 

 

23L ？？？什么鬼！ 

 

24L 我勒个去！！！是我想的那两个人吗！！这是真的吗？！！ 

 

25L 楼主这么明显……=_=果然很快就知道是谁了。 

 

26L 惊的我瓜都掉了Σ(?д?|||)?? 

 

27L 虽然平时我们也夸大地说说八卦就当消遣，对本人我们也不会去过多打扰个猜测，但话可以乱说饭可以乱吃恋爱不可乱谈啊！！ 

 

28L 从上一个帖就已经看出了什么了… 

 

29L 这、这帖主题是想跟我们说，人家已经名草有主了，别妄想了吗…我不听啊！！我情书都没给出去！！ 

 

30L 拥抱楼上……！我也是啊…… 

 

…… 

 

52L楼主 我回来了。发这个帖也是纯属无聊作死，当然，29L的同学想的确实不错，我确实有这个目的，反正大家都知道的啦…… 

 

哎，反正大家明明都看得到…… 

 

好了回到我的吐槽中。 

 

作为一个思想开放又放荡的学长，我本人是没有什么意见的。甚至做好了他们随时跑到租房里搞事的准备，搞得我一到周末就泡网吧，我心里很苦，我觉得这样不行，我就跟师弟说，你们能不能给我个安稳的周末。 

 

师弟不明所以，可能没搞明白我的暗示，还问我是不是他打扰到他了，还准备搬出去住。 

 

我连忙说，不是不是，我的意思是说，你最近周末一有空都出去了，我周末都宅在这里，回来的时候，早点告诉我。 

 

师弟可能还是不懂这个意思，说了句好。于是我后来就没有这种事的烦恼了。 

 

啊，其实你们可能不信，小Y同学原本是个宅男，很宅的那种，没事的时候就在自己房间里追番打游戏，虽然吃肥宅快乐套餐也不会成肥宅就是了。我们租的房子离Q大也不远，我们的课也多，主要是排的好，没有什么太紧的时间安排，没事走几步就行。但他就不出，除非一定要出门，周末一天都可以宅。 

 

因此他也会做点菜什么的，我平时也很忙，基本上也是回来睡一觉什么的，都在外面吃，没什么机会吃到他做的菜。当然……这种技能都是留给喜欢的人的，我这种路人甲不能凑热闹（叹气） 

 

宅男也有偶尔出门一天都不回的时候，但他的话，可能就是去约会吧。反正，都  
懂。 

 

还有一件事是，小Y同学一向不怎么爱玩手机，社交软件也没几个，跟我联系也是直接打电话，有事就联系没事就挂机，当然平时我们也没这么多事聊，聊天多半是因为课业。我建议过他下个微信之类的软件，好多交些朋友，大学嘛，多交际总是好的。 

 

但他不，他说暂时没什么想多说话的欲望。 

 

行吧。开心就好。但是在某个周日，我就发现他好像在用微信发语音。 

 

…… 

 

是什么神秘力量让他从山顶洞人进化了？？ 

 

是谁让他能聊这么久？？ 

 

孩子长大了，逐渐脱宅了。算了……佛。 

 

后来有天我遇见了小J同学，那天我刚准备在外面吃饭，在隔壁W大门口看见了他，开着辆自行车。说巧不巧，才跟小Y同学告别，这就遇到了小J同学，那个时候我还不知道他俩什么关系，但我冥冥之中就感觉到这可能就是妙不可言的缘分？ 

 

下午三点半我有课，提前回学校的时候发了个短信给小Y同学问他在哪，他半天才回了我一句在图书馆。想了想，也不出意外，反正这几个星期他没事就往图书馆跑，就跟住在那里似的。下一秒我路过图书馆，就看见了外面一辆眼熟的自行车。 

 

啊，原来小J同学也在图书馆啊。 

 

随后我就打算到图书馆找我师弟。跟门口老大爷打过招呼后在图书馆里转了一圈，上了二楼，通过近视眼镜，看见了那边的两个人，一个在桌上趴着睡觉，完全没感觉到对面有人，一个在对面看着书心不在焉，却偶尔会盯着对面的人发愣。 

 

…… 

 

从这个时候我就看出来，这已经不是单纯的巧合了。 

 

这特么是约会啊！！ 

 

我看了看周围的人，不多，但都跟我一样时不时看了一眼他们。 

 

想必在现场的人都明白了吧，不用我多说了。 

 

有的东西旁观者看的清清楚楚的。 

 

我找了个座位看了一会就去上课了。后来的事情我也不知道了，我只知道，宅男师弟自那天后，再也没有周末回去吃过饭。 

 

每天不是去约会就是在想约会的路上，呵。 

 

真烦哦。 

 

还有一些，下次码。接下来的几个星期有点事，会很忙，停更一段时间。 

 

不过接下来这么忙，Y同学肯定不开心了，没空约会，对于嫉情侣如仇的我，其实心里有点小开心。 

 

虽然古人都说，没有什么能阻挡爱情…… 

 

53L 看完了心情复杂，那个图书馆的，那天我在现场。我注意他俩好久了，后来两个人一起离开了，可能就是一起去吃饭了。 

 

54L ……是不是隔壁那个连载的“咖啡馆浪漫相遇”的主人公啊……就那天在咖啡馆不小心撞到一块，然后好像就认识了还互加了联系方式的那对…… 

 

55L 隔壁那个帖说的简直了，什么明明相撞看起来都快抱一起了，额头碰额头这样见面方式你敢信??我在现场我都不敢动！ 

 

56L 按照这个时间推理，后来他们是不  
是又在奶茶店相遇了……传闻中那个“我们”就出自那里啊??原来才相遇不久吗 

 

57L 卧槽好刺激??这是什么超现实言情模板啊……有没有大大写一下这种故事啊！跪求！ 

 

58L 楼上的，这都是真人真事了，这还不够吗…… 

 

59L 那个奶茶店的事情就是我朋友安利我磕这对的开始……吃瓜群众的想象完全刚不过正主的撒糖啊(′-ι_-｀) 

 

60L 什么原来这些我都在现场吗[捂脸]为什么要这么对我 

 

61L 我猜楼主下一个可能就要吐槽下雨天的事情吧…… 

 

…… 

 

250L楼主 终于有空了，我回来了，得以放假三天，流泪。 

 

快两个星期不见，这帖怎么都直接往三百楼冲了。太可怕了吧你们……别这样，臣惶恐啊。 

 

不过谢谢各位没有打扰到那两位同学。万分感谢，鞠躬。 

 

说起来，他们并没有每天都有空见面，小J就算大二了，也还在社团里做事，没什么空，最近又要准备学校每学期惯例的艺术节，都很忙，两个人的时间经常错开的。所以周末就聚的久一点吧，谁知道呢我又没在现场。 

 

有时跟小Y聊天时能或多或少了解一些事情，加上我又能根据细节推出来一些事，但是了解的并不多。其实我觉得小Y好像并不是特别愿意跟我聊那个人，有一种想藏起来不让别人知道的感觉，从最开始我问他怎么心不在焉的时候我就感觉出来了。 

 

年轻人，我怎么可能猜不出来呢??我在你不知道的时候全都看见了！！ 

 

当然我也理解，看多了小说，多少都能明白这样心理（说的好像我谈过恋爱似的），说完这些事，其实我也没什么好吐槽的，因为接触的不多，而且快期末了很多事要做，很多论文要写（都快被虐哭了） 

 

哦还有这么一天，中午突然晴空万里暴风雨，我跟小Y刚好在外面，两大男人带什么伞，就打算冒着雨继续走了。下一刻的小Y看了看天色，到了个便利店，拿出手机打了个电话，我无意听对话，但小Y说那个人的名字时我还是听到了，还很清楚。 

 

意料之中的，我晓得。 

 

外面还下着大雨，谁跑出去谁就是大傻子。我跟买了两把伞的小Y说，你要走就晚  
点走，雨这么大。 

 

但他偏不，说了句那个人在等他，他不能等了，就毫不留情地丢我一个人在便利店门口站着，转身冲进雨幕中。 

 

我的表情如是：?? 

 

我还以为他买的两把伞其中一把是给我的！！原来是要给J的！！ 

 

…… 

 

我就很无奈，很没办法。等雨停了一些自己买了把伞回了租房，这么大的雨再男人也受不住，感冒了就很麻烦了。 

 

等到晚一点时，我就等到了回来的小Y。我诧异地看着他抱着几盒感冒药满脸笑意地回了房间，摇头啧啧称奇。 

 

感个冒你还挺开心的，你怎么回事啊兄弟。 

 

真不知道这两人怎么想的，这么大的雨，共撑一把伞的都是傻子吧。 

 

还有一件比较傻子的事情。 

 

就是小Y其实不会骑自行车。当然，我们知道小J挺会骑的，还挺溜，有什么暗示，自己心领意会吧。 

 

然后上个星期小Y晚上出去了之后挺晚回来，我那天在外有事刚好才回，在楼下就碰到了两个骑着自行车的人在昏暗的路灯下跟我打招呼，我一时没看清，当时想的是，哪里来的两傻子。定睛一看，不得了，正是自行车玩的溜的小J跟看上去已经学会了自行车的小Y。 

 

…… 

 

是什么神秘力量让你学会了自行车？？ 

 

我明白了，可能就是爱情吧。（…） 

 

好了，暂时就吐槽了这些，我也没发现什么事情了。 

 

下次再聊吧。 

 

251L 看到这里突然好心疼楼主啊hhhhhhhhhhhh 

 

252L 我也是啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

 

253L 其实身边有人恋爱的人都这样……都特别惨。 

 

254L 关爱单身狗不是没道理的…… 

 

255L 心疼楼主+1，然后我想等后续。 

 

256L 我也……催更！！ 

 

257L 万人血书继续更新！肯定还有一些细节的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

 

258L 万人血书继续更新！！ 

…… 

 

300L 万人血书继续更新！！ 

 

301L楼主 槽儿，什么情况，怎么他俩还没告白的吗？？ 

 

302L ？？？？？ 

 

303L ？？？！？！！！ 

 

304L 不是吧？他俩没成啊？这全Q大都快知道他两了…… 

 

305L ╭(°A°`)╮WTF？？？？ 

 

306L ？？？！！！怎么可能！！

 

…… 

 

406L楼主 行了，成了成了。没事，这迟早的，就是拖了点时间。 

 

等我改天再说清楚。我现在正在去吃饭的  
路上，有人请吃饭，岂不美哉。 

 

脱单饭信不信？ 

 

欲知详情，请看下回分解。


	12. Chapter 12

11.十有八九

 

『*世界は恋に落ちている

我的世界已坠入爱河

光の矢胸を刺す

闪光的箭向心射来

君を分かりたいんだよ

好想了解你的全部

チユーニング 确かめたいんだ

调和旋律 想要确认这份心意』

——《我的世界已坠入爱河》（世界は恋に落ちている）

 

古人云，一日不见，如隔三秋。

 

“你这都快一个月没见到羽生了，怎么，你不想去找他的吗？”

 

一通电话过去，发现这个周末的金博洋闲来无事，难得在宿舍跟着舍友网上冲浪，在网游里一顿厮杀，淋漓畅快，金杨万分唾弃。

 

他随意扯了个话题聊，金博洋显然沉浸在网游里，一边单手贴耳握着手机一边盯着笔电屏幕上花花绿绿乱七八糟的画面入神，一时间没细想金杨这话什么意思，瞄过旁边的舍友，随口回了句。

 

“他忙，我不好意思去打扰。”

 

听完这话的金杨嗤笑一声。也不知道之前是谁整天都不见个人影，心里明明想的不得了，恨不得挂在人家身上。仔细数一数，嗯，名场面就好多个。

 

但金杨转念一想，事出反常必有妖。这人没什么反应，多半是有事想着，但别人不知道，也没人问。可毕竟也是人的私事，不好过问，金杨犹豫了许久，只好作罢。

 

感情的事，还真的复杂，不好说。虽然金杨明显觉得刚刚提起羽生的时候金博洋似乎有些迟疑，也许真因为在打游戏，还是别的，那真是不得而知了。

 

“今天这么闲的吗？你那吉他社的事情怎么样了？”金杨问。

 

金博洋组织了会语言，说：“差不多了。下个星期的表演，之前练了太久，休息一个星期。”

 

“你今天真的不出门？”金杨换了个话题问，他是真的好奇金博洋今天怎么没有出门。

 

“外头这么热，不出，你等我一下。”游戏到了关键时候，金博洋调整着耳机开着免提，专注于打的落花流水五彩缤纷的网游画面，声音没什么起伏。外面晴空万里，高温预警。

 

金杨想了会，才明白过来。

 

难道是因为那个人没空，所以觉得出门没意思吗……为爱甘心宅男，还行。金杨又跟金博洋瞎扯了点别的话题，有一搭没一搭聊些琐事消磨时间。

 

难得的清闲周末，金博洋确实该休息了。

 

揉了揉发涩的眼睛，金博洋抬手按下键盘，耳机里突然高声传来一句“奶妈奶我”！危乎悲哉，凄凄惨惨戚戚，金博洋赶紧调低了音量，读条，准备释放技能，几下就送了一场胜利给这场群战，不由得感叹自己虽然不怎么玩，但真有搞游戏的天赋。

 

跟他并排的舍友瞥过一眼金博洋，淡定地移回视线。

 

肝游戏这项技能难道不是大学生必备的吗，不怪，不怪。

 

金博洋打着哈欠，伸了个懒腰，揉乱自己的头发，将手机重新贴近耳朵，精神集中过头稍微有些犯困，迷迷糊糊地说：“没什么事我先挂电话了？”

 

“你很累吗？”金杨听着金博洋这语气，略有些担忧。

 

“啊，还行吧。”金博洋应道，“最近没补觉，就这样了。”

 

“行吧。”金杨了解，“你赶紧去睡一会吧，难得没事。”

 

电话那头的金博洋沉默了一阵，看着游戏界面发愣，舔了舔唇像在犹豫迟疑，在金杨要挂电话的前一刻出声问道：“江哥……前几天问你的那事，你觉得，我真的可以那样做吗？”

 

金杨愣住，一时没说话。

 

前几天金博洋问了他什么？

 

“我觉得，呃，不，我确认……”那天午后没课，金博洋跟金杨坐在操场观众席上，两人一同看着被光照亮的草坪跑道，多年好友，自然而然地谈起了一些心事。金博洋就在那个时候，严肃又认真地跟金杨探讨一件事发生的可能性。

 

“我确认我喜欢上羽生了。”金博洋说这话时声音虽然小，但每一个字都清晰无比，笑意随着提起那个人的名字而渐浓，眼神却不敢放纵，小心翼翼地，仍带了些惶恐。

 

风起时，把他的话都温柔地吹散了，任它存在，或是存在过。可他偏偏又说的轻巧淡然，分毫不觉能说出这话需要如何的勇气，又是做了如何的选择。

 

但有的话终究要说出来的，或许在初见那时就已注定。

 

“哦。”金杨却一点都不意外。

 

就你两这样还不坠入爱河丘比特都要怀疑自己的箭是不是过期了好吗。

 

“喜欢就去追呗。”金杨这么说，干脆地给了个回复，“羽生肯定不讨厌你，想做什么就去做什么吧。”

 

“这个……嗯……”金博洋稍皱眉，抿着嘴斟酌了许久才道，“我不是一时兴起的那种，江哥你、你懂吗？”

 

不是一时心思乍见之欢，是想一辈子一生的那种。

 

“我自己其实想了挺久，跟他接触的时候也有在观望什么的。”金博洋双手交叠，不断地在想该怎么说才好。

 

这种终身大事确实……要考虑很多很久。金杨在心里感叹了一番，点着头示意金博洋继续。

 

“我或多或少也有感觉，不可能没有察觉到的。我又不傻。”金博洋小声说，眼神带了点落寞，“我就是有点怕……他不愿意。”

 

他愿意吗？

 

“你问过他了吗？”金杨反问，金博洋摇头否认。

 

金杨又问：“你是怕，没有得到那个期许的答案，到头来，朋友都做不成？”金博洋缓慢地点头确认。

 

“那没事。”金杨摆摆手无所谓道，“你还是很有机会的。”

 

金博洋听罢失笑，“你怎么就觉得可以呢？”

 

旁观者有信心，不代表当局者就能无所畏惧啊。

 

金杨拍着金博洋肩膀语重心长道：“凭感觉。看对象不是都凭感觉的嘛。”

 

回忆就此为止，金杨回过神来，脑海里划过某些念头与画面，而后跟手机那头等着的金博洋说道：“呃，其实——非要这么说的话，在我看来，羽生对你的喜欢已经有八九分吧，如何到达十分——”

 

“那就要看你，到底能不能说出那一句话了。”

 

也许再往前一步，补完第一百步，一切即是，十全十美。

 

“……希望如此。”金博洋理清情绪与思绪后，最终如此道。

 

不如意事常八九，他怎知如何圆满。

 

“那你打算怎么做？约他出去什么的。”金杨提了个建议，给自己这个单身多年终于有机会翻身的兄弟铁们出谋划策，“啧，我看看，什么吃个烛光晚餐，去个夜空游乐场，看个浪漫电影……”

 

靠，这些事你们明明都做过了吧！金杨在心里默默翻了个白眼，可真是太秀了。

 

“算了算了。”金杨放弃当所谓的军师，直接道，“形式不要紧，最重要的是怎么说。你加油。”

 

“……我努力……”

 

“事后请我吃脱单饭就好啦。”金杨继续鼓励金博洋，“下个星期羽生会看你表演吧？他……”

 

“下个星期啊。”金博洋语气有些失落，“他有事出去学习了，没空。”

 

“哦……那可惜。”金杨遗憾不能尽早被请吃饭，“总有机会的。”

 

总要说的。

 

金博洋“嗯”了一声，又跟金杨说过几句话后挂断电话，这一通电话打的久，快两个小时，金博洋本来想要小睡一会，但打完电话他又不想睡了，清醒的不得了，直起腰板伸手晃动鼠标把设置成休眠状态的笔电界面唤醒，仍是无事，便重新开了网游打算再玩一会。

 

手机没多少电，金博洋拿了线插上充电，一充就充了快半小时，手机突然震动了几下，他不得不把目光放到手机屏幕上，通话界面此时正提示有新的通话，但没过几秒就自动挂断了，他忙去查看消息。

 

未接电话*3，都来自羽生结弦。

 

嗯？？

 

怎么错过了？金博洋诧异，匆匆瞥过舍友，拿起手机就往窗台走去拨回电话。

 

舍友看到金博洋离开，万分遗憾地看着对方电脑上刚打开竞技场的失去操作的游戏页面蹦出来个“战败”的字样，对手不费吹灰之力就赢得了胜利，痛心疾首。

 

应该又是某个人打电话了吧，跑的这么快。

 

造孽啊，被小仙男看中，没法脱身了吧。舍友无限摇头，看破红尘，还不如打游戏，万花从中过，片叶不沾身。

 

可惜，可叹。感叹过后舍友转头又投进新的群战中，在游戏里无法自拔。在金博洋打完电话回来的时候给予了恨铁不成钢的目光。

 

“你要出门吗？”舍友幽幽地盯着金博洋。

 

金博洋被盯着有些不舒服，不自在地回了句，“没有。”

 

“啊？”舍友挑眉，“什么情况？”

 

“没什么。”金博洋摇摇头，似乎不太想说起这件事，再不顾舍友好奇的眼神，戴上耳机回到了游戏上，把自己跟外界隔绝开来。

 

确实没什么。金博洋边动着键盘鼠标边想。

 

“嗯……之前在校门口等车，给博洋打个电话是想再见一面……毕竟下一个星期我才能回来。”几分钟前的羽生结弦在电话另一头说着话，语气里满是遗憾失落，“不过我现在已经在车上了，没能等到你，抱歉。”

 

“没、没事……”正准备说出门的金博洋在听到羽生结弦这话时表情微动，像是忽的被泼了一身冷水，他看着窗台外的绿荫怔了半天，才反应过来，“都怪我没注意到你给我打了电话，是我该道歉。”

 

羽生结弦听到“道歉”两个字后停顿一下，几不可闻地叹了一口气，轻声道：“看来，还是有很多事情不如人意，有的时候我们总是会错过一些的。”

 

世事并非尽如人意，无可奈何意总难平，才是人生常态啊。

 

有些事总差那么一点点，才能到达美满。

 

“要是我提早几分钟给你打电话，或许就能再见一次呢。”羽生结弦随后又笑道，“但是这次不行，那就下次——不，还是没有下次比较好。”

 

猜到金博洋也许没能明白自己的话到底什么意思，羽生结弦补充道：“我是说，以后不能让这种事情再发生了，一定要确保自己能再见到你，我才能去做下一步事情。”

 

“……非要见到我吗？”久久没有说话的金博洋蓦地开口，羽生结弦没能从电话中辨认出对方的语气情绪变化，只能通过猜测——嗯，有点难。

 

果然还是要面对面的、看着对方才行。

 

果然还是要贴近的距离才行。

 

“当然，当然。”羽生结弦加重语气回答，随后似颇显苦恼，“再这样回答，我实在是……”

 

我实在是，迫不及待想要见到你了啊。

 

想见你的心情就像一支爱神的箭，它从我的心开始，要直往你的心而去，永远都不会失效。

 

“那我、咳，我……”

 

没能听到羽生结弦那下一句话，金博洋等待片刻，在心里却下定决心，决意道。

 

“等你回来，我有一件事要跟你说。”

 

——如果事情并非如你所意……

 

金博洋盯着眼前令人眼花缭乱的游戏界面，心里格外清明。

 

那也无所谓，至少不会后悔。

 

这是一定要去做的事、一定要去说的话。

 

旁边的舍友趁着休息时间，跑过来看一直一言不发在认真游戏实则心思飘到十万八千里的金博洋操作打架，眼瞅着下一个操作就能击败对手，舍友不敢大喘气紧张兮兮，但金博洋不知想到了什么，嘴角突然上扬，手下操作一个飘忽，错过了一次进攻机会，而后被人追着打，金博洋却实在没心思关心这场结局，随便打了几下，最后随他去了。

 

卧槽。舍友在一旁目瞪口呆，一脸茫然。

 

后来，据知情舍友透露，原来那时候他就该意识到，有的人输掉了比赛，却赢得了爱情。

 

而他在游戏里独孤求败无敌手，却还是二十多年单身狗，实在是见者落泪，闻者伤心。


	13. Chapter 13

12.单曲循环

 

『Q大论坛/灌水聊天 

 

新帖/那个吉他社的小哥哥你在吗看过来！

1L/情歌请对我唱啊啊！(?｀⊿′)?！！

 

最新回复/别想了，做梦也要讲分寸，人家名草有主了(っω-｀。)』

 

在外学习的这一个星期，挺枯燥的。

 

没有新番追，没有新歌听，没有新游戏打，没有新景看，没有花赏没有月瞧没有星星数。交完报告的羽生结弦闲来无事，跟着学长逛了一圈附近的街道，最后坐在甜品店里面一个窗边的位置，喝着柠檬水咬着吸管盯着手机发愣，开始放空自我。

 

关键是，没有金博洋发来的新信息。

 

好着急。

 

好惆怅。

 

好寂寞。

 

羽生结弦叹了口气，第三十次抬起手点亮手机屏幕，锁屏壁纸是一把金色吉他加以星星点缀的照片，入眼仍然没有任何消息。对面的学长从自己的微信聊天中抬头挑眉看了一眼，恰好看清上面的画面，见怪不怪地又低下头去，没理明显没精打采的羽生结弦。

 

虽然他在想，羽生结弦这样的眼神，简直就像要把手机望穿、用意念破开屏幕、试图用超能力唤回那个一天都没发信息给羽生结弦的人。

 

有道是，问世间情为何物，直叫人傻傻糊涂。

 

半分钟过去了，两个人就这么难得无聊地在甜品店待了快一个下午，羽生结弦喝完了酸甜又带着苦涩的柠檬水，用指尖点了第三十一次屏幕，感觉自己的心情就像喝了柠檬水，又酸又甜，直到心里，都是微苦。

 

在他脑海里跑了三四五天的人到现在都没有发一条新信息给他，你说苦不苦？

 

那绝对是要苦的，不苦不可能。

 

但距离回学校还有一天的时间，还有一些后续的工作与报告需要核对核查，等到回去也快六七点了，赶不到艺术节的落幕，更别提还奢望看金博洋的社团演出了，那叫痴心妄想。

 

愁到人头秃。愁到人心碎。

 

羽生结弦还心心念念着金博洋上次在电话里说的“有一件事要告诉你”呢，他好担心会错过，他现在就恨不得飞到金博洋面前，问他到底要说什么，之前微信发去的聊天也因为在忙或者满课没来得及回复，实在是像被一只小猫咪挠了心窝，虽然那只小猫咪早就在他心里上蹿下跳的，闹了个天翻地覆，收不回来了。

 

要说什么呢？羽生结弦开启胡思乱想模式。

 

……可是好多话好像都在每天的惯例琐事聊天中聊完了，还能聊什么？

 

总不能是告白吧，哈哈。他一时被自己逗笑，羽生结弦你可真会想。

 

天天看上去好像对自己没有任何心思啊。

 

连“看上去”都没有，哪来的“坐实猜想”喔。

 

可万一呢？

 

谁给你的想象力？羽生结弦扳着脸一脸严肃地抱着臂直起身子望向前方。这可不是随便能想的事。

 

想想又不犯法。羽生结弦很快又这么想，反正天天的字典里没有想他犯法的规定。

 

如果真的这样……

 

那好歹也要自己先说出口吧。

 

我喜欢你这四个字，明明自己都练习了好多遍了。终于有能说出去的一天了？

 

啊，那可不能输。一定要比天天先说才对吧。

 

对面的学长锁了屏再次抬头，一头雾水地看着先前还焉如白菜现在就一副严阵以待势在必得的羽生结弦，纳闷地想这孩子，是脑洞脑疯魔了吗，怎么突然就两幅面孔似的。

 

相思使人变傻？

 

“你这、你怎么了？”学长皱着眉问，心里虽然明白羽生结弦是在想谁，这几天课业之外的走神与忽而的发愣简直不能再明显，但还是得继续扮演着局外人的角色，不能暴露自己在某论坛的ID，他清咳一声，带着点试探的意味，又继续问，“想到谁了……这么激动？”

 

羽生结弦缓过神来，沉默了一下，抬眼重新盯着他正前方的学长，郑重道：“我刚刚……应该是做了个巨大的决定。”

 

“应该？”学长捕抓到这一字眼，“何解？”

 

对面的人像还在思考，似乎没怎么听清学长的问话，只低头自言自语地又说了一句。“啊……该怎么跟母亲好好解释呢……姐姐应该能明白吧。”

 

“这种事，果然还是要从长计议？”他喃喃自语道，随后他想到什么似的，苦恼地摇头，“再不说，万一被人捷足先登了可怎么办？”

 

那位实在是太招人喜欢了，危机感可不能丢。

 

……喂喂，你到底在想什么不得了的事情啊！学长又听了些羽生结弦一个人的碎碎念，仿佛听到了什么不得了的事，茫然又感到不可思议，还能切换到面前这人的频道吗，感觉真的会做出什么不得了的事情啊！

 

或许这就叫做，你永远不知道一个沉入爱河的人在想什么吧，毕竟对方的脑海里就跟装了另一个世界似的，脑补一部狗血言情虐恋电视剧完全不成问题。

 

男主角还需要考虑问题？主角光环保佑你遇事必成！

 

“我说，羽生啊。……羽生，羽生！！”

 

“啊、啊？抱歉，我……”羽生结弦如梦初醒般回过神来应着学长的话，不好意思地笑了笑，嘴角止不住的上扬，歉意道，“我刚刚、嗯，刚刚在想事情……”

 

学长顿了一下，做了个“ok我都懂”的手势，完全明白理解十分清楚。

 

只有想到某个人的时候你才会这么笑好吗，收敛一下行吗我的傻瓜朋友。

 

羽生结弦用了半分钟敛了笑意，然后很认真地跟一直照顾他的学长说：“我在想，我能不能明天上午就走。”

 

“明天上午？这么着急？”学长诧异，“也不是不可以……剩下的工作很快就能解决，只是要坐的车下午才能开所以才要等……你真的确定？”

 

“是。”羽生结弦毫不避讳地接道，“我想去见一个人。”

 

学长挑眉问：“很重要？”

 

“当然。”羽生结弦毫不犹豫点头道，“我有一件事情要告诉他，很重要。”

 

“非要明天说？”

 

“迟早也要说。”

 

学长犹豫地说了句，“他又不会逃。”

 

“我怕他跑。”羽生结弦直白道，接着他又在心里说，上次说过的，他绝对不会放手的。

 

学长看穿羽生结弦的心思，但也不说破，只是指尖点了点玻璃桌面，问他：“可没有车去，你怎么办？这里到学校，坐大巴都要两个小时。”

 

“骑车？”羽生结弦眨眼道。

 

“……”学长翻了翻眼皮，“你疯了啊？”

 

“还好。”羽生结弦回道，“在想尽办法完成我这个心愿。”

 

在想尽办法，到那个人的面前。

 

恋爱的人是傻子啊！

 

学长没好气地摆摆手，“你别乱来啊，你要是明天真的想回去，我帮你联系一下别的司机，看看能不能帮你这回。”

 

“真的吗？”羽生结弦整个人就像一下子都明亮起来，“谢谢学长！！”

 

“嘛。”学长撇嘴道，“下次请我吃饭就行了。”

 

成人之美这种事，做起来还怪高兴的。

 

*

 

［我表演结束了，录了段视频给你，你看看？］

 

［87％］

 

［对方正在输入……］

 

“天天，在干嘛？”

 

看完其他社团表演的金杨越过还未彻底散完的人山人海，小跑到金博洋身边的时候正看见对方在用手机发信息，就随口问了一句。金博洋

坐在社团特意搬来的高脚凳上抱着吉他，听完金杨的问话含糊地回了一个“没事”，最后略显焦躁地看了眼视频的发送进度，掩饰地锁了手机的屏把它塞进口袋里，回头跟金杨打招呼。

 

“其他的结束了？”金博洋问，转头看了看不远处在跟其他人聊天的社员们，在看清一个人和她身边的人时，愣了一下，随即露出了一个微笑。

 

是那个女生与她的男朋友……在不久前看了他的个人表演，金博洋特意即兴给女生弹了首微改动的吉他编曲，带着祝福的名义，送给她和她的良人。

 

由他开启的故事，就由他正式落幕吧。

 

“差不多了，等下你去哪？”金杨也看了看周围人的走动情况，将近傍晚，青春广场合着夕阳，留有残余的狂欢，各有各的热闹，但差不多就要结束一切了，他又说：“等会我有事，先走一步，跟你说一声。”

 

“行。”金博洋点头表示明白，仍坐在原地没动，显然没这么快走，他躲在吉他社社团表演的后台处，位置偏隐蔽，暂时没什么人搭理他，好让他一个人安安静静地待着。

 

“你不走？”金杨问。

 

“没这么快……”金博洋环顾了一周，道，“我等人。”

 

“等人？”金杨隐约意识到什么，刚想问等谁，后来又觉得没什么好问，万一自己不认得也尴尬，只能点头拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，示意告辞，“那你自己照顾好自己，我先走了。”

 

“嗯，拜拜。”金博洋目送着金杨离开后，继续一个人待着。他刚想摸出手机看看信息，就被找过来的社团里的学妹们闹在一起玩。在一起玩了十几分钟，被喊着弹曲唱歌，最后金博洋收了个编着一圈小黄花的花环，戴在头上，活像个小天使一样讨人喜欢。

 

“学长，你不走吗？”准备收摊的学弟问金博洋，金博洋怅然地“啊”了一声，抓了一会头发，说：“等你们走完我再走吧，我善后。”

 

所有的社团开始撤退，慢慢地，就快只剩下他一个人了。

 

他想等的人还没有来，虽然对方暂时没有信息给他，而且按照对方先前的说法，多半是要再晚点才到的。

 

金博洋才想起来看自己发的视频有没有发送成功，在广场上人太多，有时网不好，信息经常发不出去。他摸出来手机一看，微信对话界面里刺眼的红色感叹号映入眼帘。

 

发送失败。

 

哎。

 

重新点红色感叹号，重新发送。金博洋叹了口气，提起吉他就打算起身离开，下一秒转身的时候，一个人正往他跑过来。

 

他就看了一眼，呼吸一滞。

 

……是羽生。真的是他，不会认错的。

 

金博洋还来不及说话，迎面就被奔过来气喘吁吁的羽生结弦抱了个满怀。

 

就像一只大型熊扑过来，还以为带着蜂蜜和花香。

 

“抱、抱歉！”羽生结弦喘着气，笑道，“今天本来很早就走的，没跟博洋说是因为想给个惊喜……结果、结果路上塞车，我、我只好跑过来了。”

 

从市区跑过来跑了半小时，可累人了。羽生结弦缓着气，把重心从愣着的金博洋身上移开一点，在他耳边叹气道：“果然计划赶不上计划呀，有的事情果然没有想的这么好。我以为我能赶到的。”

 

金博洋还怔着，一只手抓着吉他一只手还在稳住刚才直往他身上扑的羽生结弦，也不知道说什么好，只慢慢地顺着羽生结弦的背轻拍着让他喘缓着气息，然后他轻推开羽生结弦，抿嘴遗憾道，“确实……就像我发给你的视频，我没有发送成功一样。”

 

“啊？什么视频？”羽生结弦拿出手机，这才发现手机早没电了，不禁笑开，“哎呀，在车上一直在单曲循环你之前发给我表演的曲子，一直在用，都没发现没有电了。”

 

“你一直在听那个未完成的版本？”金博洋有些惊讶，“我本来想发完整版的给你……”

 

“因为喜欢呀。那就现在弹给我听吧。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说，“现在，我就在你面前，不是正好吗？”

 

就在面前，为我弹一曲吧。

 

金博洋没说话，只是抬手把头上的花环拿开，伸手把花环戴到了羽生结弦的发上，端看了对方许久，笑开。

 

“那就好好听吧。”他说。

 

那就单曲循环“喜欢”两个字吧。


	14. Chapter 14

13.情有独钟 

 

『我们绕了这么一圈才遇到 

我比谁都更明白你的重要 

沉默久了我就决定了 

决定了你的手我握了不会放掉』——《遇到》

 

每天每时每刻都有人跟你擦肩而过，迎面不识，在人山人海中步履匆匆，你能记住谁呢？ 

记住又能怎样呢？大多数时候，都是陌生人。 

 

“诶，我好像看见了……那个羽生结弦？” 

学期初几个星期学业还不繁重，一堆琐事倒是不少。金杨在图书馆前一边跟金博洋说话一边整理着学生会的招新宣传册，趁暂时无事瞥过一眼下面的人群，目光越过人海落到一个像是路过看热闹的青年身上，挑眉打量着。 

“什么？”金博洋刚跟舍友聊完天抬起头来，听到那个人的名时脑子反应迟钝，一时之间还不能把人联系在一起，顺着金杨的目光一同看去，反应了一会才明白过来，“喔，羽生结弦啊。” 

“你认识？”金杨见他一副“原来如此”的样子，不禁奇道。 

“不认识啊。”今天来帮忙的金博洋又低下头去整理学生会传单，随口道，“但起码也听过，那论坛上的，这才开学不久，帖子上就有一半都是在说他。” 

“那你还挺熟嘛，我也只是听过这个名字。”金杨微耸肩，抬手玩起桌面上的笔，对着桌面敲，“他一个新来的留学生，我看他好像在了解我们学生会，说不定有机会勾搭到大神呢。” 

金杨想到什么事，又叹气道：“哎我都快烦死了，过几个星期学校让我们搞个科普活动，我都不知道该找谁。” 

“我听出来你想找他合作。”金博洋一语中的，他对学生会的这个活动还是挺感兴趣的，但毕竟不是自己的事情，也只能期待一下。 

“哟，真懂我。”金杨大笑，“怎么，你就不想认识认识他？你比我还知道的多咧。” 

金博洋听罢想了会，把手机放进口袋里，提到自己自然要认真考虑一下，说：“这种事情，随缘吧，既然是大神咯，哪能说认识就认识，总不能跑人家面前说‘久仰大神大名不如认识一下’吧，多尴尬啊。” 

“那也是，毕竟本来也没什么交集，无缘无故去说这事好像确实挺尴尬的。”金杨看似赞同地点点头，歪着头撑着下巴却道，“不过要是有缘啊，那就，妙不可言。” 

“就算有缘，今天也没戏，我现在就要走了，我舍友说班导找我有事，我去一趟。”金博洋无所谓地摆摆手，起身问金杨，“你一个人在这里可以吧，现在人越来越多了，其他人也快搬完东西回来了吧？” 

“行的行的，你去吧。”金杨了解并会意点头，摸出手机看了下群消息，说：“他们就回来了。” 

“有事再联系啊。”金博洋跟金杨打过招呼，就下了图书馆面前的阶梯穿越过人群要走，一个转身手机就开始震动起来，金博洋拿出手机一接，是舍友来的电话，催他赶快过去。 

当下也没时间任他慢慢走了，抬脚就开始加快速度，不料下一刻转身不小心撞掉了身边一个校友抱着的书，金博洋惊地赶紧低下身去捡那本书，在人来人往中又被撞了一下，匆匆地瞄过一眼书名，上面写着什么地质什么…… 

“不好意思啊。”金博洋起身递给那个校友，没看清话先开口，“我赶时间走的急没看到。” 

“谢谢。”那个人轻声开口，接过金博洋递过来的书，抬眸一眼，方才分明看到有人撞了一下眼前的人，仔细一看，幸好没摔倒，松下一口气说：“你没事就好。” 

“让一让让一让！” 

“麻烦让个道！给推车让个道！” 

“不好意思麻烦让个让！” 

金博洋想看清那个人的脸再跟道个歉，却被推着学生会厚厚一叠材料资料过来的学生会的成员们硬生生地给隔了条道，隔开了他跟那个人，周围的人群还在那一刻围了过来，让金博洋只好作罢，也不知跟谁高声说了句“抱歉，先走了”以作告别，转身挤过人群就跑了出去。 

他没听到那个人的回应，但也无所谓，反正也是不认识的，下一次可能都忘了是谁，这种陌生人的互动每天都有，哪能每一次都记得住哪能每次放在心上。 

过路人而已，想这么多做什么。 

虽然金博洋在脑海里逐渐拼凑起那些细节得出许多信息后才恍惚隐约觉得自己也许是真的碰到了那个人。 

但哪又有什么关系，不认识，只是匆匆过客而已，常事。 

那天晚上的金博洋开着手机刷着论坛，看了一个小时，觉得自己好像有点失眠。 

* 

“羽生，你在看什么？”学长漫不经意地看了看在玩着手机、时不时微笑的羽生结弦，问道。 

“啊，在看最近学校那个科普活动的总结。”羽生结弦抬头应道，“我觉得非常有意思。” 

“就是上个星期你在忙的事情？” 

“是。我在这个活动就地质学的专业性提了一些建议与问题而已，但反响很好。我很喜欢。”羽生结弦弯了弯眉眼，“有别的专业的同学似乎也很喜欢，感觉自己做的事情非常有意义。” 

“那很好啊。”学长略一沉吟，“应该能认识很多人了吧，整天一个人待着也不行啊羽生。” 

羽生结弦听罢转头看着教室窗外，表情微动，“一个人也挺好。” 

好像也没遇到什么人能让他过分在意的？ 

每天遇到的人擦肩而过的人，能相遇的是哪一个呢？ 

那也不一定会有这样一个人，想这么多做什么呢？ 

“说起来你是怎么被学生会找上的？”学长翻着专业书开玩笑问，“因为你是论坛网红吗？” 

“啊学长……”羽生结弦无奈地转回头，皱着眉像在苦恼学长又在拿他开玩笑，随后解释道，“招新那天巧合地遇到了金杨君，意外地联系上了。” 

“噢金杨啊，就那个学生会宣传部部长，我认识。”学长恍然点头，当年他还竞选过学生会主席，自然知道，“那还挺有缘的嘛。” 

羽生结弦又跟学长随意地聊了几句，却下意识地想起那天撞到他后帮他捡书差点被撞倒在地的那个人，想了想，握着手机点开论坛搜索了一阵。 

他好像记得那个人的脸……好像又不记得。 

人来人往的，陌生人之间的寻常事，有什么可记住的呢？ 

但那天的阳光真灿烂啊，好像碰见了就明亮了一般。 

羽生结弦定了定神，看着手机论坛上的名字与以往的活动照片，若有所思地笑了笑。 

也许有的人总该遇到。 

* 

据说银河系有1500亿颗左右恒星，统计出地球上有76亿人口，得知世界上有233个国家，每一个国家每一座城市每天人来人往，有数不清的相遇，也有记不清的错过。 

你这一生中能认识多少人？ 

你在茫茫人海中能见到那个人多少次？ 

你在那几次里能记住什么？ 

容颜？穿着？气息？声音？还是那一刻的感觉？ 

你是什么心情？高兴？落寞？难以言说？ 

还是想说—— 

原谅我姗姗来迟，原来那个人就是你啊。 

 

黄昏交织夜幕，霞光拥抱斜阳，微光洒到发上，柔和了脸颊，时间就此凝固，连呼吸都嫌惊扰，恍惚间似从青葱少年，到白头偕老。 

金博洋拉着羽生结弦到空无一人的操场观众席上坐着，惊讶地发现操场里边一个人都没有，夕阳尽在眼前，整个世界就好像只剩下他们两个人，只剩下温柔的风声陪伴，像个刻意的巧合，恰到好处，又像这世界也在等待着什么，等艳霞一去，星光降临。 

等这星光降临的夜晚，谁会轻声诉说。 

“要天黑了。”金博洋看着夕阳喃喃自语道，不禁有些失落。 

“没关系，星星会来的。”羽生结弦看着金博洋笑道，“等晚点我们再去吃饭？” 

“好吧。”金博洋现在也才惊觉自己竟然已经习惯性答应羽生结弦任何事情了，不由得叹了口气，金博洋啊金博洋，你就认命吧，不用再做无谓的挣扎了。 

想说就去说，想做就去做，不能后悔不留遗憾，在这一件事情上你得是个勇士。 

加足勇气，不要害怕，即使恐惧未知答案，也要试他一试。 

金博洋想完后心跳开始加速，手心冒着汗，指尖不受控制地有些颤抖，心跳声到达他的耳膜，砰砰作响，好像下一刻就要跳出胸膛，他尽全身力气压住自己的紧张与不安，将徘徊辗转吞入腹中，神游般抱着吉他坐上台阶。 

羽生结弦在他下一个台阶上坐下来，花环还好好地戴在头上，一转头做了个捧脸的动作，以示他现在是金博洋的粉丝了，在认真地准备听金博洋的现场直播。 

金博洋被他看的心跳像漏一拍。 

现在，这个世界只有他们两个人。他是唯一的听众，没有鲜花簇拥，也没有掌声雷动，仅有一个人的动容。 

你也愿意继续吗？ 

金博洋不说话，抬手按动吉他弦，闭眼弹奏起来。以前他总爱弹点摇滚，现在安安静静的氛围，适合抒情一点的。 

嗯……一首小情歌，满是他的小心思。 

弹给他身边这个人听的。 

弹给羽生结弦听的。 

此刻他是流浪的诗人，在找寻他的月光，弹满动听与轻柔，拨动颂者的心弦，谱完夜晚的星空。 

而金博洋在脑海里一遍遍回忆着所有跟羽生结弦在一起的时光与画面，一遍遍在想着将来也许要面对的事情，好的坏的，快乐的伤心的，笃定的质疑的，全都一一安排在名为未来的路上，想要跟这个人一同度过漫长又短暂的一生。 

当你下定决心以后，你要想好所有的可能与退路，你要做好一切的准备，你要一意孤行地前进，要清楚你所做的每一个决定。 

如果你做出了选择，决定不会放手，勇敢去拥抱答案吧—— 

金博洋按下最后一个音以后，睁开眼轻喘着气任由自己如此平复忽而如潮水翻涌着的心情，他的指尖因紧张而颤抖，按在吉他上胡乱地又按动了一根弦，响了一声，也扰醒了他的惶恐。 

随后他压抑着声音里的颤抖，深呼吸，看着望向他的羽生结弦，开口一字一句，万分珍重。 

“羽生结弦。”金博洋说。 

“我喜欢你。” 

羽生结弦怔住，睁大眼睛看着金博洋，他甚至觉得就在金博洋说出这句话的那一瞬间，少年如蝶翼的眼睫轻轻动了一下，当少年睁开眼睛时，眼里就像海水冲上了星空，倒映着星河，望他一秒，心就沦陷一次。 

为什么这世界上动人的情话千千万，却仍然抵不过他这一句话？ 

是微风吹过千山万水，却翻涌此处海洋。 

羽生结弦移开了看着金博洋的视线，没有作答，但他低头握着拳，像在克制着自己的情绪，最后他转头捂着脸无声地微笑着，感觉自己的脸要烧起来了。 

啊真是。 

被抢先说出那句话了。 

金博洋看见羽生结弦这个反应，瞬间感到一阵难过，心空了一块，即使跳动着，也好像没能感觉到它的存在。他涨红着脸，但指尖冰冷冷的，近乎麻木，眼眶一热，委屈涌上心头。 

再等等？拒绝的话还没有说……还没等到结尾。 

完全不知道该怎么办啊。第一次这么跟人说话…… 

会讨厌我吗？ 

“这不是什么令人害怕的事情啊。”羽生结弦的声音传进金博洋耳里，语气温柔。 

金博洋转头看他，羽生结弦起身踏上一个台阶跟金博洋并肩，然后伸手握住了金博洋颤抖的手，像是在安慰他别害怕。 

随后羽生结弦看着有些愣着的金博洋，再靠近一点点，轻轻地，轻轻地，在金博洋的脸上亲了一下，像蜻蜓点水，一触即去，却虔诚。 

“我也是，喜欢着你的。”羽生结弦笑弯眼睛道。 

“你早就该知道了啊，天天。”


	15. Chapter 15

14.合法权益

 

『Q大论坛/灌水聊天 

新帖/树洞：我有一个喜欢的人

52L楼主/他的名字将与我的名字相连一生』

 

金杨是第一个知道金博洋想跟羽生结弦告白的事情的。他从金博洋了解到这回事后的第一反应是——原来你们还没告白呢？

 

在他的印象里，金博洋跟羽生结弦这两人拿的是那种狗血常见的一见钟情再见倾心干柴烈火就私定终身的剧本，平时在食堂图书馆教学楼偶遇他俩时，金杨就跟自动装上了躲避天线似的绕着走，是半点都不愿意当电灯泡的。

 

到了大学大家都比较开放，到处都有小情侣，作为单身狗还是要保护好自己，贵族那都是有自知之明的。但金杨心情还是复杂的。

 

大白菜被猪拱已然非常不准确，鸳鸯比翼双飞更是很不贴合，非要形容的话，那就是年纪轻轻的就要受爱情的苦，怪令人羡慕的。

 

大好时光好好学习好好恋爱，啊。人生啊。

 

晚上的金杨带着一帮哥们在外面大排档吃烧烤喝啤酒一笑泯恩仇，正聊到谁谁谁那个叛徒偷偷背着他们找了女朋友脱了单闹着要请吃饭的时候接到了金博洋打过来的电话，金杨笑着趁着热闹随众人闹了会才起身转头按了接听键，无意抬头望了望刚刚拨云见开的天上圆月，心里啧啧称奇，觉得今日可算个良辰吉日。

 

于是接下来金博洋跟他说的话更是坐实了金杨这个莫名其妙的神棍名号——有人还真中了桃花劫，应缘人解了又结，自是称心如意了。

 

真是可喜可贺啊可喜可贺啊。

 

金杨这么想完，微笑着挂了跟他说“我们在一起了”的金博洋的电话。

 

待到平静了几秒钟后，金杨才重新回拨了电话——吼其实他不想听这种告白故事的好吗——不过你非要说我也不介意听——他翻了翻眼皮，走远了点继续握着手机。

 

“开心不？”金杨问。

 

金博洋在听筒那头静了一阵才回，“还、还行吧。”语气淡定地像是只问了他一句“你吃了吗”。

 

金杨：……

 

金杨：我竟不知该说什么好。

 

不过金杨又转念一想，这确实没什么好高兴或者兴奋的……毕竟那两人相处久了也就平平淡淡细水长流，小年轻的那种血气方刚与青涩易羞早在彼此的接触与了解中磨平了不少，更像是水到渠成自然而然，到了这个时候也就成了这事，像是命中注定，一定会有这样的情节，只要你肯等，只要你肯回应。

 

万千世界中，总有人会相遇一场，相逢一生。

 

金杨摇头称道自己的脑洞可真大，抬起手装模作样地掐指一算，开口道：“嗯……待老夫掐指一算，哎哟，小子，你与你良人定能美美满满、白头偕老。”

 

知道金杨在开玩笑的金博洋无奈地笑了笑，还没回复，电话那边就好像传来了另一人的声音——金杨晓得是谁，他还听到了两个人的玩笑声，笑的格外开心似的，都渲染到他的眉眼边，让他不由自主地跟着笑了。

 

曾经见过他们站在一起的模样——耀眼又温和，一如多年，基本上都能听着他们的笑声想象了。

 

你知道吗？快乐好像是会传染的。

 

这个世界有太多不易事，也有太多黑暗与折磨，失意乃生活常态。可你身边总有些幸福又开心的朋友，当你与他对话的时候，总能一下子阳光起来。

 

现在，金杨的朋友好像很幸福，他很满意了。

 

金杨突然回想起金博洋曾经跟他谈心的那些话，以及对方不经意流露出来的担心、不安、犹豫、期待和坚定。他觉得那些日夜的思绪万千足以配的上金博洋的如愿以偿——正是因为有过多时的深思、仔细思考未来的顾虑、与等待确认的心意，才能从纠结与执着里笃定地选定要陪伴一生的那个人。

 

选定了，就不能再放手了。

 

这辈子无论何时，都会与那个人一起走，不回头。

 

“所以……”金杨站在大排档江边的小路上，看着隔岸通明的万家灯火，感受着远离喧嚣的短暂寂静，认真地问金博洋。

 

“你真的决定好了？”

 

“嗯。”那头的金博洋安静了一刻，很快就回道，“我决定好了！”

 

仿佛刚刚的平静全是假象，此时金博洋的声音坚定又毫不犹豫，语气里隐约带着点显而易见的兴奋与欢喜，像是在确定某个事实，而他，只不过坦坦荡荡说了出来而已。

 

想向全世界宣布这件事情，是这样的心情吗？

 

“天天，小心脚下……”

 

“哎哎！”

 

电话那边果不其然传来羽生结弦的声音，金杨听清了这一句话，猜到这两个幼稚小鬼可能在玩什么一个人走边边另一个扶着的无聊游戏，随后又听到了笑声——谜一样地奔放又鬼畜。

 

喔，开始了正式的交往生活——我为什么要受吃狗粮的苦。金杨不满地要求金博洋赶紧挂电话，抗议这种无形伤害。

 

而金博洋自终于想起了要问候，就问了一句金杨在哪。金杨转头看了眼身后不远处的兄弟档夜宵，笑了下，“在聚会呢——你去你的约会，我自然也要玩的潇洒。”

 

几罐初中小学时就偷偷尝过的啤酒，几瓶老牌的老白干，几罐凉茶以防上火，一排排洒满孜然的烤串，浓烈的白烟，江边长街短巷，老友兄弟随意一坐，干杯几盏，来来往往，一段好时光。

 

人生中的一段路，一群人的回忆，只是千百人中的一种，平凡，带着人间烟火，俗，又有点真。

 

金杨在心里感叹着岁月流逝无情无义，挂断了电话后又投入到聚会中。

 

我们相逢在一座城里，遇见，分离，各奔东西，你有你的精彩，我也有我的斑斓，每个人都拼命地要过他想过的生活，努力地去做他想做的事情，任性且带着不容置疑说着要改变世界的话，轻易地就想许诺一辈子，而后为之偏执地去拼搏奋斗，这便是青春。

 

而在这一天，这一分，这一秒——

 

一切都是无限的期许与憧憬。

 

*

 

“我有东西要给你。”

 

羽生结弦站在台阶下，仰头看着站在台阶上比他高半个头的金博洋，眨着眼，笑的温和。

 

金博洋微微红着脸，低头看他的眼神镇定又真诚。

 

校道的路灯亮着淡淡的温度，柔柔地将光洒到羽生结弦被风吹的凌乱的发上，添了更多的真实感——可触摸到的，可拥抱到的，可亲吻的，可用心勾勒的，再没有以前因刻意保持距离才能尽情想象的小心翼翼，他就这么大胆地、丝毫不加掩饰地看着金博洋，眼里全是欢喜与热烈的色彩。

 

勾勒出眼前这个人所有的样子……

 

是要记一辈子的模样，是连容颜老去也唯独不肯认输的记忆。

 

“你为什么这么看着我？”金博洋小声问。

 

“以前不敢看的太过分，又想让你发觉我的心思，实在纠结。”羽生结弦坦然道，“现在好啦，我可以光明正大地看了——我可是很想知道天天的眼睫毛到底有多好看的。”

 

被夸好看的金博洋眨眨眼睛，不争气地又让心跳加快了点。

 

“天天。”羽生结弦又往上提了一下嘴角，“我很开心啊。”

 

“是因为……我说了那句话吗？”金博洋说的更小声，虽然之前他把那句话说的这么决绝又毫不迟疑，但现在如果要他再说，还真不知道能不能再提起当时的勇气，说出那句话。

 

有些话，要用尽勇气才能说的最完美，无可挑剔。

 

“那自然是开心的。”羽生结弦点头道，随后又摇头，“但不止这个……非常复杂，我一时之间没办法跟天天细说，以后、以后我慢慢说给你听——最开心的话，是因为我的心意，没有落空，你还是收到了，并且还有回音——”

 

“就像我每天对万座山、千条河说着同一句话，满怀期待，仿佛所有的山河都在呼唤你，但这句话也许会被风吹走、会被水冲走、会被山分隔开，它将经历磨难，飞越时间，一直想要让你听见，我不知道它能不能到达，或许可以，又或许真的半途而废，但我还是锲而不舍地在做着同一件事，我无法控制，也任它而去。”

 

羽生结弦做了个深呼吸，继续说下去。

 

“听说当你向山大声呼喊的时候，会有声音回来。我真想知道我能不能收到这样的回声，当然，这回声一定要是属于金博洋的——其他的我听不到的，我只能接收金博洋的信号。

 

“我在想，如果那个声音不是博洋的话，那就是无所谓的也不能去在意了，但心里却会很难过，难过到——”

 

说到这里的时候，羽生结弦一下子就扑到金博洋身上，像只树袋熊，紧紧地抱着金博洋。

 

“诶……”金博洋被扑到猝不及防地往后歪了一下，然后很快地就稳了下来，回抱住羽生结弦。

 

“难过到像这样。”羽生结弦眯起眼睛笑，“要天天抱抱才能好。”

 

金博洋心里很是无奈——我竟不知我的男朋友原来这么粘人的吗？撒娇精，幼稚鬼。但他又觉得非常开心，因为他接住了羽生结弦，没有摔倒，很稳。温热滚烫的呼吸在脸颊边，耳尖红到滴血，他一直是个容易害羞的孩子，彼此的心跳声像是传递着跳动，在此刻贴近，不舍分离。

 

在这短暂的几秒，好像透过苍茫夜色与灯火，看见了他们互相搀扶着彼此陪伴白发苍苍一起老去的样子。

 

温一盏灯火，走一条小路，月色，星光，随它匆匆时间，从年轻，到终老。

 

“你会想象这样的我们吗？”金博洋忽然开口，跟羽生结弦说了他前几秒的幻想，低声缓缓道来。

 

羽生结弦说：“那让它成真。想如何，我们就让它如何。”

 

“可是，现实总比我们想的……”

 

“好上那么一点点。”羽生结弦接道，“那我们不要想这么多，我们就想——我陪你到我走不动为止。”

 

“那你什么时候会走不动？”金博洋好奇道。

 

“当我老去。”羽生结弦笑。

 

“那还是要慢慢变老啊。”金博洋无奈地笑道。

 

“那就一起变老，好不好？”羽生结弦忽而抬头亲了一口金博洋的唇。

 

金博洋没反应过来，缓了一阵才又涨红着脸，“你……”

 

“我有想过很多哦。”羽生结弦眯着眼睛笑到如弯月，“比如，我们玩了个大冒险的游戏，我们选了亲吻的惩罚，我问你，如果你不介意，我们之间隔着一张草莓味糖纸好不好？”

 

“为什么要隔着？为什么是，草莓味的？”金博洋问。

 

“因为天天肯定不好意思呀……我喜欢草莓，你早知道的，这样的话，我以后想起天天的话，第一个想起的关键词就是草莓味。”

 

“……想的可真好。”金博洋不知道怎么回答这种奇怪的想法，只能这么说道。

 

“除此之外……”

 

“还有？”金博洋惊道。

 

“我可是想过很多的……请不要这么惊奇的看着我，金先生。”羽生结弦慢悠悠道，“这应该是作为男朋友的合法行为哦。”

 

“我可没听过那本书有这样的法律条例。”金博洋佯装怒道。

 

“现在有啦——”羽生结弦凑上去亲了亲金博洋的脸颊，“我想象有这么一天下午，阳光真好，你在图书馆看着书，我在旁边看着，突然喊你，你戴着你常戴的眼镜转过头来，我抬手摘下来，往你瞬间闭着的眼睛上亲一下。”

 

“听起来可真是……”当事人金博洋先生听着听着简直说不出话来。

 

“浪漫？可爱？”羽生结弦接道，又抱着金博洋笑道，“没有什么比你更好了。”

 

金博洋也抱着羽生结弦，回道：“你是最好的。”


	16. Chapter 16

15.非你莫属

 

『可用你的名字和我姓氏

成就这故事

从此以后无忧无求

故事平淡但当中有你

已经足够』——《你的名字 我的姓氏》

 

天上月自天上住，心上人往心上来。

 

一眨眼便到了11月，Q大所在的城市下了第一场雪，比往年来的早了许多。整个城市银装素裹，被纷纷扰扰的雪花覆盖了瓦，气温骤然降低，在校道上成群走着、抱着课本书籍快步走着的学生们呼出一团团白气，冷意被嬉闹笑语给击退，像是破开了冰天雪地。

 

金博洋踏着一层薄雪，迎面冒着刺骨冷风往教学楼外走，他抬手把脖子上的浅色围巾又拢紧了些，把半张脸埋进了围巾里，只露出一双如小鹿一般透彻的双眼，将眼前的路收尽眼底。天空飘扬着小小的雪花，落到他被冻得通红的鼻尖上，更添一丝凉意，金博洋打了个冷颤，头发被风吹的凌乱，感觉自己此刻像只抖着毛要保温的小动物。

 

他忽然想起上个夏日的日常——准备去篮球场上体育课的课间，穿过落叶铺边树影斑驳的校道，午后的阳光热烈又明媚，微风清清爽爽仿佛不带一丝杂质地拂过每个学生的头发与脸颊，他们同样年轻，肆意张扬，每走一步都是自信、昂首大胆地往前走。

 

即使现在冷的要命，在雪地路走几步都冻到不想动，也依旧遮不住青春的飞扬。

 

时间流逝太匆匆，忙碌的课程让人在不知不觉中就结束了一个学期的学习与生活，春夏过秋冬来，一程又一程。时针与分钟逼近又分离，在自成的不同角度里过了一分一秒、一时一天，青春广场那边角落里挂着的横幅换了又换，学校百年的钟楼依旧数年如一面，Q大人最爱的“最美天空”仍然宽阔广大，包容着还在校园里的莘莘学子。

 

终有一天，这里培育的人才与精英将走出Q大，奔向各自锦绣的前程，去完成此生的志向与梦想。

 

平淡如每个人的必经之路，成长，蜕变，终得圆满。

 

——当然有的人却能学业名利爱情几收，那便是凭个人能力了。

 

毕竟也不是谁都可以配上一句“凭实力谈的恋爱有意见吗”的吧。金杨接着金博洋打过来的电话，黑着脸把双面都被用的淋漓尽致的草稿纸团丢进垃圾桶里，继续翻着金融学专业书，继续今天的自习课程。

 

“你的意思是说你现在要去接人？”金杨坐在教室靠窗的位置，稍微一偏头就能看清外面的越下越大的雪，校道基本上没什么人在走，卷着冷风，若是非要往外走，几乎要将人贴满雪花。

 

“说起来羽生去实习两个月，也该回来了吧。”金杨说。

 

“是啊，是啊。”金博洋在那头回道，小声嘟囔了一句，像是在懊恼，“我又忘了带伞……”

 

“如果羽生在的话，肯定不会让你这么胡来的。”金杨没好气地道，“外面下这么大的雪，晚点不行吗？”

 

“不行啊，答应了要过去接他，怎么可以食言呢。”金博洋被冷风吹的低低咳了声，继续道，“哎……他不在，我都不习惯拿伞。”

 

被宠坏了吧……金杨莫名想到某个词，摊手吐槽道：“爱河里的男人，可能都是这样的。”

 

话筒那边诡异地沉默了一阵。

 

“咳。”金杨也不再拿金博洋开玩笑，无意算了算对方跟羽生在一起的日子，才发现原来时间过的这么快，真是岁月如梭光阴似箭，想了想转了话题，道：“话说你暑假不是跟他去了仙台玩吗，玩的开心吗？”

 

金博洋虽然无语金杨这强硬转换的话题，但还是接道：“开心啊。跟他去过庙会、烟火大会、祈福、许愿、见过很多有趣的东西、遇到许多人，特别好玩，我如果你想跟女朋友去那旅行，我可以给你提供最佳游玩路线——当然是羽生先生赞助冠名的。”

 

“……我呸。”金杨读懂了金博洋话里明晃晃的秀与无形之中的伤害，忍不住出声，在想文科生跟理科生混着待一起久了，说话果然怪怪的——带着坦荡的浪漫与直白，最为致命。

 

恋爱能改变一个人——古人又诚不欺我也。

 

“我可求求你了，放过我吧。”金杨实在受不了地求金博洋别骚了，好好说话当个正经人好吗，“你一提到你家那位，我一想到以前那些事，我就头疼，我就心碎，我就心情复杂。”

 

你一提到那个人时说话都像是冒着粉红泡泡，可把我淹没坏了——甜坏的。金杨想。

 

看来他必须要跟论坛上那位一看上去就是欲盖弥彰此地无银三百两吐槽学弟的学长好好交流一番心得讨论如何获得心情平静的方法了。

 

同是天涯沦落人，相逢皆在八卦城。

 

于是后来的金杨时不时就逮着隋文静跟韩聪彭程于小雨张昊等等等等人分享并赞颂了金博洋与羽生结弦的动人爱情故事，表示可歌可泣令人艳羡——直到某天他跟金博洋一度被一同拉进了黑名单，因为大家都突然发现金博洋在朋友圈跟微博偶尔发的东西原来都是在无形秀恩爱，岂能忍？

 

状况外的金博洋一直不能明白自己为什么突然就进了黑名单——金杨没说，大概会是未解之谜。当然，这都是后话了。

 

完全不知情的羽生结弦还像以前一样用着微信跟金博洋聊聊天说说事，正式在一起的那天两个人都正常地不得了，照常吃饭照常玩耍，如果非要说的话——反正他们本来就是除了一句正式告白以外相处基本上都是情侣模式，像完成了一个特定的仪式，以后就彻底地准备相伴一生。

 

无论是贫穷或富有、疾病或困顿，都是“我愿意”。

 

金博洋想到这时，刚抬起双手哈气取暖，他忍不住就笑开，将脸埋进戴着蓝色手套的手心里，手上的冰冷与脸上的热度接触，消融着加速心跳的慌乱。

 

他好想羽生。自从一起玩了一个暑假直到新学期再次忙碌起来，两个人为各自繁重的学业奔波奋斗，有时间见面的机会也不多，更别说像上半年动不动就可以一起吃饭一起回校了，周末都被安排与计划铺满，除了彼此的人生，他们更需要为自己而拼搏。

 

唯有做到优秀且拥有绝对的实力，去实现自己的梦想，才能跟另一人共赴未来，才有资格站在一起。

 

他们的感情并没有随着时间的流逝与机会的隔绝而变得淡漠，反而越发平静平淡无波且平稳，更加趋于磨平棱角互相包容细水长流的生活，他们可以安排好那些小事情，也可以妥善处理好彼此之间的隔阂与矛盾，给予对方高度信任且一心未变。能做到如此的，唯有日积月累的接触、陪伴与相知，久处不厌。若非这样，凭借着一腔欢喜与孤胆，是万万不够的。

 

相处是两个人的事，要彼此回应，要彼此熟稔，学会适当的退让与逼迫，学会合理的控制与放任，把握好一个度，才能一辈子在一起，

才能一生就认定一个人，非他莫属。

 

所幸，他们都在为此努力，并不断靠近，直到名字相印，矢志不渝。

 

天色越晚夜风越冷，金博洋打了个喷嚏后继续赶着路往车站走去，他突然想起那天跟羽生结弦一起撑伞躲雨的日子，以及两个人感冒后彼此照顾自己的时光。恍然一觉，竟也长久了。

 

他在外套口袋里紧紧握着手机，生怕它有什么信息错过了。他在赶路，不方便看手机，天气也不允许他在风雪里低头不看路，金博洋抬起脚开始小跑起来，加快速度往车站走。

 

跑啊，跑啊，跑快点吧，跑起来——

 

你想要见的人，就在眼前了。

 

你会拥抱他、亲吻他、跟他说一切可诉说的事，再与他分享你所有的喜怒哀乐，最后用对方的笑容代替自己今日的心情，喜欢大约便是如此了。

 

金博洋边跑边轻轻微笑起来，连步伐也轻快。

 

他踩着雪，踩着风，踩着光，奔赴、扑向他所喜欢的人。

 

“嗨……嗨！”

 

“天天！”

 

熟悉的身影在雪中出现在视线里的时候，金博洋微喘着气停了下来。白团气从唇里呼出来，晕染了空气里的冰冷，刮着风，但一点都不冷，金博洋觉得自亲眼见到羽生结弦的那一刻起，他的心就复苏一般滚烫，令思念疯狂生长。

 

羽生结弦穿着浅色风衣，脖子上围着跟金博洋同款的围巾，不畏寒风地抬手将脸露出来，好让来人看清自己的模样，他戴着未摘下来的黑框眼镜，一如当初正式遇见金博洋的那样，仿佛又回到了那天——他们从茫茫人海中如受引力一般，互相吸引，彼此相撞，两个本互不相识的人，就此姗姗来迟，不再在对方的生命缺席错过。

 

——感谢上苍，能遇见你这件事情，实在是我的荣幸。

 

羽生结弦也停下来，因激动而轻缓着呼吸，向看过来直愣愣盯着他的金博洋笑的灿烂又明媚，如同冬日里最耀眼的太阳，随后他张开双臂，示意金博洋快过来抱紧他、亲亲他，他将会用自己的手臂抱紧金博洋，将对方裹进大衣里，一起取暖，彼此依偎。

 

像那些最浪漫的剧情一样，总该有个这么温馨的既定结局。

 

金博洋站在原地，忽而撑着膝盖笑了笑，然后他无奈地摇摇头，再次抬腿往前跑去——精准无误地拥住了羽生结弦。

 

“我好想你的啊。”羽生结弦率先开口，低头吻了吻金博洋的额头，“好久没见了，感觉又瘦了些。”

 

“你也是。”金博洋环着手臂，像在量着什么，抬头笑开，“不好好照顾自己可不行啊。”

 

“那得好好大吃一顿才行。”羽生结弦眯起眼睛歪着头笑，又吻了吻金博洋的脸颊，“是必须。”

 

羽生结弦松开了金博洋，想把自己身上的围巾给金博洋系上，被金博洋抬手阻止了。金博洋皱眉道：“如果冷，两个人一起感受的话，就像是平分啦。”

 

黑框眼镜的青年微愣，随即微笑着点头赞同，“天天说的都对。”

 

他揽过金博洋的手，习惯又熟练地与对方十指紧扣，抬手替金博洋温柔地拍去了肩上与发上的细雪，直至金博洋说了“雪还在下，清不完的”这句后才放下手，道：“好吧，那就一起为雪白了头吧。”

 

“真不知道为什么，你说话总这样，让人不知道接什么啊。”金博洋握紧羽生结弦的手，跟着他往回走，两个人往牵着手并肩走在雪地上，留下两个脚印，一串串的，如同一起走出了一条路，他人皆与他们无关，天地之间，唯有他们两个。

 

“没关系，天天只要听我说就好。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说，“天天是愿意的吧？”

 

“……当然。”金博洋将目光移到羽生结弦的侧脸上，又鼓足勇气说，“一直都是。”

 

我将一直是你的倾听者，倾听你的回音。

 

“天天觉得仙台好玩吗？母亲很想再见到你呢，姐姐也非常开心。”

 

“你要是有空，我们可以一起再去啊。”

 

“我还没见天天的父母呢，要找个时间拜访一下才是。”

 

“……你真是格外地认真呢。”

 

“说起来，天天还记得我曾经给你写的情书吗？”羽生结弦仰头笑了笑，感受着雪花飘落。

 

“嗯？那个吗？”金博洋一怔，“当时你说‘有一个东西要给我’，我还猜不出是什么呢。”

 

想起那天的回忆，记忆里有一张一面什么都没写的空白的粉色纸，看的当时的金博洋一头雾水。

 

无字情书？金博洋翻了个面，背面写着中文的金博洋三个字。

 

他的名字。

 

“是，那是我想给你的。”羽生结弦转身停了下来，将金博洋揽过来蹭了蹭脸颊，他继续说：“我的意思是——”

 

“你永远是我心动的原因。”

 

被抱住的青年眨着眼，在被风雪围着的欲晚天色里感受着这一暖意。最后，金博洋闭上眼睛，凑前格外虔诚地吻了吻羽生结弦的唇。

 

他说：“你也是。”

 

回应你的，永远是同样的心动。

 

——END——


End file.
